Anything, For You
by Christyx3less
Summary: While searching for Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome get plunged into a icy abyss by a evil youkai. Only having eachother, sparks fly and emotions flare throught this new adventure. InuKag MirSan R&R please!
1. The Sunset

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Not sure how good it is going to be but I hope that it isn't that bad. **

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Sunset**

It was a warm and beautiful day. Not too hot but not too cold. But, this was not in the 21st century. This story takes place 500 years in the past. Also known as the Fuedal Era. A young girl was perched on top of a hill. Her brown orbs watching the clouds. Her raven tresses blowing in the wind.'Sigh," she sighed.

But this was no ordinary girl. This particular girlis from the future. On her fifteenth birthday she fell down a well. The well somehow was a portal to 500 years in the past. She freed a half demon that was sleeping on a tree with a arrow through his lower left shoulder. Her and the half demon were not great friends at first. But they were both after the same goal, to complete the jewel of four souls. Also known as, the Shikon no Tama. The girl from the past and the hanyou slowly became friends. After a while, they met other people that joined their group. They met Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou. They all work together to fight demons and anything that stands in their way to complete the legendary shikon no tama.

"Kagome!" Shippou called.

The raven haired beauty looked behind her at Shippou. "Coming!"she replied. She ran towards the little boy.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Shippou asked, taking his paw in her hand. They began to walk into the forest, hand-in-hand.

"Looking at the scenery and thinking," Kagome replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Shippou was a very curious kid.

"Well, you, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, my family, and the jewel. The normal stuff," Kagome replied.

"Oh," Shippou said.

Shippou and Kagome trudged through the forest. A part of Kagome wanted to go back to the hill and stay there forever. She felt so calm and at peace there. It was a place where she felt as if there was never evil on the Earth. But of course, that is wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong.

There was murder, rape, hate, suicide, racism, and disease on this planet. It was nowhere near peaceful and loving. Shippou noticed her distress and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem a little bit sad today," Shippou said,

'_Am I upset? I don't know what's wrong with me today. Maybe I'm just tired or something,'_ Kagome thought.

"I'm fine Shippou, I'm just tired is I take it that Inuyasha sent you to come and get me?" asked Kagome.

Shippou held back a laugh. It was so obvious that Inuyasha wanted Kagome back. He kept on fidgeting and he kept on looking in the direction that Kagome left in. Shippou wanted to talk some sense into that guy but, he didn't want to get hit in the head either.

"Yeah. He said that you were gone for way too long and that we don't have time for lollygagging. And that we should be looking for the jewel shards and not wasting out time going out for a walk," Shippou said. "Inuyasha can be annoying sometimes. He wouldn't stop fidgeting when you were gone," Shippou added.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, I just want to take the biggest stick I could find and smack him in the back of the head," Kagome and Shippou started laughing.

Kagome knew that she couldn't do that though. She had strong feelings for the hanyou and she didn't want to seriously injure him. Over the 2 years that they have spent together, she has grown to love him. But the young miko believed that his feelings were not mutual to hers.

Shippou and Kagome walked into the site that the group was staying at. Everyone greeted Kagome, except Inuyasha. He just have her a disgusted look. Kagome matched his look though with one of her own. Inuyasha was caught off guard and he looked away. Happy that she won, Kagome grinned.

On top of the boiling fire, dinner was being made. But it wasn't the usual Ramen. This time, Inuyasha got a pig and that was dinner. Inuyasha was unhappy that they were not having ramen but he grudgingly hunted the pig.

"So, when's dinner going to be ready Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha hopped off of the tree branch that he was on top of. He looked at the roasting pig. "Whenever the hell it's ready!" he yelled.

"Geeze! I was just asking! No need to get moody," Sango whispered the last part.

"I wouldn't be moody if **Kagome** would've cooked like she always does! She's just too damn lazy to do it herself!" Inuyasha screamed. He forgot that Kagome was now in the campsite and in hearing distance.

"What!" Kagome stood up, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked backwards a few steps. He didn't want to be too close to Kagome.

"You heard me! Because your not cooking I have to! Every man knows that a woman should ALWAYS do the cooking. It's just the way it goes," this infuriated Kagome more.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, making him step back and she stepped closer. "I always cook! I just wanted one break Inuyasha! ONE! Is that too much to ask for? I just wanted to go on a walk to relax a little bit!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome instead of taking steps back. "Yeah! It is too much. You always take breaks. You go to the hot springs, home, and you always take walks! And you don't even do as much as everyone else! You should just stick to your jobs. Cooking and sensing the shards!" Inuyasha spat soon as he said it, he wished that he hadn't.

Kagome choked back a sob. But deep inside, she always thought that she was the most unusefulperson in the group. Her thoughts have just been confirmed.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, "if you don't need me then I'll go." Kagome began to walk into the woods.

"Kagome..I-I didn't..." Inuyasha called out.

"No Inuyasha..its okay," Kagome walked into the woods and could not be seen by her companions.

When Kagome left it was silent. No one moved or spoke for a couple of minuted. Everyone was taking in what just happened. It was dead silent until Miroku spoke.

"Inuyasha. How could you say that to her?" Miroku asked.

"I didnt mean to..."Inuyasha said. He felt horrible. Kagome, out of all people did not deserve that. She's always so kind and thoughtful. She thinks of everyone before herself. She would do anything to save a person she doesn't know. She is the most purest person Inuyasha has ever seen. And he always hurts her.

"And how can you say that she doesn't do as much as us? She does more then all of us. She's always there for us when we are upset and she helps whenever she can!" Sango yelled.

"I wasn't thinking okay! I didn't think before I said that! It just came out! And of course it's not true!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You should tell Kagome that. Not us," Sango said.

Sango calmed down. She knew that the hanyou had problems with talking. He always says things that he doesn't mean and today was an example of it. She thinks of Kagome as a younger sister and she feels protective over her. She doesn't have much family left and she does not want to lose anymore.

"So should we wait for Kagome to cool down before going to her?" Shippou asked, petting Kilala.

"WE shouldn't. Inuyasha should," Miroku announced.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious? You and you alone, should be the one to say sorry. You are the one who messed this up. Therefor, you should be the one to make it right once again," Miroku said.

Inuyasha's head dropped and he looked at the ground in shame. Inuyasha** hated** apologizing. First of all, he wasn't that good at it. And second, he didn't like to be proved wrong. It was just something that Inuyasha always overlooked. But he had to do it. If he didn't Kagome would still be upset and he didn't want that. He'd just have to put his feelings aside.

"I'll go in 5 minutes. That will give her enough time to cool down and not enough time for her to get herself into trouble," Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku nodded as Inuyasha hopped onto a tree branch. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's tears. He was resisting the urge of wanting to go and apologize. But, he wanted her to think this through. And he did not want to start a fight. That wouldn't help anything. But for the next five minutes he sat in the tree

and waited.

* * *

With Kagome:

Kagome walked through the forest blindly. Her eyes were covered with tears. She wanted to get away. She honestly thought that she was worthless on the inside. But she thought that it was only her who thought of such things. Today, she was proved wrong. Inuyasha proved it. '_Why am I so worthless?! All I am good for is searching for the jewel shards. And I can cook some meals and shoot stupid arrows! They don't need me. I'm the one that caused this mess. It's my fault that the jewel got shattered...if it wasn't for me, Sango's family would of not had to perish. And she wouldn't be all alone.'_ Kagome sat at the base of a tree.

'_Maybe...I just don't belong here, that I should just go home. But no. I have to help complete the sacred jewel._ _But I'm not even that good at it so why even bother! Maybe after we have all of the shards I can go home. There will be no more jewel shards to detect anyway. But...I can't go..I'll miss Inuyasha and the others too much! I don't know how I'll go on without them! Ugh..what should I do?'_ Kagome looked up towards the sky. She was so confused and at a loss at what to do.

And then she heard something. She heard the rustles of leaves. She stood up and faced the direction that she heard the sound from. She wiped the tear marks on her face. _'I can't look weak! I have to at least act tough!'_ she thought. She cleared her voice. "Who's there?" she shakily asked.

Inuyasha jumped out from a tree in front of her. "Relax. It's just me,"he said.

"Oh..hi," Kagome went back to her previous position.

Inuyasha's ears dropped at the tone of her voice. She sounded really upset. _'And you caused it you dolt.'_ Inuyasha kneeled next to her sitting form.

"Kagome..are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome shot her head up, "I'm fine! Never been better! Don't worry about me!"

"Kagome, your such a bad liar so don't even try," Inuyasha sighed.

"I know. Why do you care. I'm worthless and you don't need me," Kagome put her head on her hands. Inuyasha moved her head so that she was looking at him.

"Kagome. I didn't mean any of that stuff. I don't even know where all of that came from! Your not worthless at all! So don't believe that shit for even one minute. You know how I am. I don't think before I speak and I'm- I'm sor-" Inuyasha tried to finish but found it hard to say.

"Your what?" Kagome had a certain glint in her eye. She rarely got an apology.

"I'm sorry okay!? I was wrong all along! I shouldn't of hurt you like that and I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha spat out.

"There okay? I said it," Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Hm?" Inuyasha's face turned red.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth and apologizing. It means a lot ya know?" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. His face as red as his shirt. "Feh. Sure,"

Kagome leaned against the tree and looked up at the receding sun. The skies above shown the colors of red, pink, and yellow. The sun was enormous, making the view even more pleasurable.

"Don't you just love the sunset?" asked Kagome. "Yeah. I guess. Whatever," Inuyasha dully stated.

"Me and my mom would always watch the sunset when I was younger. She used to tell me that the sunset always promised that another day was on its way."Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her. The view of the sunset making her look even more angelic then she already did look. The different colors of the sky making her skin glow a golden color. _'Does she even know how beautiful she is? Wait...what did I just say? If someone heard me say that they would think that I...that I've fallen for her. B-but she's Kagome! I'm supposed to be in love with Kikyou..aren't I?'_"Inuyasha?" A soft and feminine voice asked. He quickly realized that that was Kagome's voice.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing...you just seemed really dazed for a moment. Heh. Almost got me worried there," said Kagome.

"You? Worried about me? That's stupid!" snapped Inuyasha. Kagome looked mad for about a second but then she saw that Inuyasha started to turn more red. _'He's blushing...Inuyasha.." Kagome thought._

"We should be getting back," Inuyasha started to walk towards the site.

"Wait for me!" Kagome screamed. She took one last glance at the sunset. '_Till we meet again.'_ she thought. And then, she ran towards the awaiting Inuyasha.

* * *

**Fact of The Chapter: An owl is one of the only animals that can see in the color blue.**

**Ok so there is the new version of the first chapter! I'm actually pretty happy with this improved 1st chapter. R&R and Ill give you a cookie! Maybe. R&R****!**


	2. Betrayal

**Ok this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Betrayal**

The next day, Inuyasha & co went off in search for the sacred jewel shards and Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome were up in the front side by side, Miroku and Sango were 2nd. Shippou was at Kagome's side while Kilala was walking behind the group. Inuyasha put his nose in the air and sniffed, "I smell blood. Lots of it."

"Do you think it's a demon?" asked Sango.

"Probably. In that case lets go!" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha crouched and Kagome got on his back, reading her bow just in case. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got onto a transformed Kilala and took to the skies. "Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome tried to sense a sacred jewel but it proved to no avail. "What do you think it's doing here? Nothing is around here that is important," Shippou asked.

"Probably for food or supplies. Maybe even just for fun," Sango said. They were coming nearer to the village when Inuyasha stopped and started to growl. "It left yesterday, no point in hurrying," said Inuyasha, mad that he missed the action.

"But what if someone's hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Feh! Not our problem. If they can't take care of themselves sucks to be them," Inuyasha said. This made Kagome angry to no end. _'How could he be so heartless after all he's been through?' Kagome asked herself. _She already knew the answer though. You treat people how you have been treated. Kagome betted that's why he didn't trust anyone at first, not even her. But now she believed that he trusted her to a higher extent.

"Inuyasha! How could you be so cruel! If you were hurt wouldn't you want someone to help you?!" questioned Kagome.

"No one has ever helped me so why should I help others?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" screamed Kagome. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and was now starring him down. They were both so angry with each other that they forgot about the real problem. "Uh..guys?" Sango asked.

"Yea?" they both replied.

"We kinda have something to do right now," said Sango. They both looked confused as if they got memory loss during their fight.

"Remember, the...village near by is in trouble?" Miroku stepped in.

"Oh! Right..," Kagome said, "well lets carry on then shall we?" Kagome got back on Inuyasha and Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were on Kilala. They once again headed for the village. As the approached the village they saw people crying and trying to fix up the mess that was made. Half of the houses were crushed by an unbelievable source and blood was scattered everywhere. Dead bodies also laid on the ground. Some of their eyes were open and blank. "Youkai!" a male villager with a pony tail called. "Stay away children! He will eat you alive!" a lady called.

Everyone was starring at Inuyasha with fear in their eyes. "What..? No! Were here to help! Were not going to hurt you." Kagome said. Jumping off of Inuyasha's back

"The youkai must be controlling her or something! A villager called. The villagers began to talk amongst themselves, thinking of the possible outcomes of why a human girl would take the side of a youkai. Inuyasha looked at the villagers with disgust. He was not suprized that they were afraid of him. He was always treated like that. _' The only person that never judged me was Kagome..."_ Inuyasha thought.

"Don't worry I'm not gunna kill ya. What are you guys worth anyway?" Inuyasha announced to everyone.

"Everyone don't trust him! He's just like all of the others! Let's get him!" the pony tailed male announced.

"There is no need. We are just passing by and we want to-" Miroku got cut off.

"Kill them all!" someone else called. The village people began to go and get their weapons but then- "That's enough!" a strange old man called. Everyone ceased what they were doing. The old man came to the front of the scared and angry crowd. The old man had white hair. Well..what was left of it. He had brown, dull eyes and wore a blue robe. (Much like Miroku's)

"Hello, what are you travelers doing here?" he said.

"We are on a mission and we came by here because Inuyasha," Sango pointed to Inuyasha, "smelt blood and we wanted to help anyway we can."

"Oh! Well then I am sorry the villagers were so blunt with you. I am the priest of this place and I am very old as you can see, so it took me a while to get over here," the strange and old man said.

"Aren't you..afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha was so suprized. No one but Kagome and sort of Kikyou treated him like that. A youkai was never trusted. Their soul is tainted and could never be loved by anyone. _'So I thought. This old hag must be trying to distract me_ _or something so that the villagers could get a good shot at me or something. No one can ever trust a demon. But Kagome...Ugh! I have to get my mind off of her!'_ Inuyasha then stopped thinking and began listening to what the priest was saying.

"I do not believe that all demons are evil. This village is very peaceful. Well at least it used to be, but then we got betrayed by a demon we let stay. That's why everyone is not in their right mind. You are welcome to stay around here but I don't know if there are any huts you can use because of the damage that took affect. But we can provide you with some food and anything you need. That is if we have it of course," the priest looked at his village people.

"Do not harm any of them. They are friends and do not seem like danger. This is a hanyou and not a youkai- he points to Inuyasha. He has a human heart so I believe he is okay," the priest concluded.

"Who you callin' a hanyou?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well isn't that what you are?" asked the old priest. Inuyasha just growled. He stopped when Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, it's ok they are going to help us," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and breathed in her scent. It always calmed him. She smelled like roses. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when Miroku spoke. "Thank you. That is very kind of you sir."

"Please, call me Sakoro," the priest/ Sakoro said, "and please, enjoy your stay. He ushered everyone back to where they were to clean up the mess that was made by the demon that betrayed them. "That was odd," Sango said. "Very," Kagome agreed, "well lets set up camp somewhere somewhere around here and help out." Inuyasha growled but then stopped. He was thankful that he found someone else that didn't judge him because of what he was.

Kilala found a nice campsite that was a 5 minute walk from the village. It was lunch so Kagome set up a fire and started to cook Ramen. "Miroku? Do you sense anything weird around here?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I sense a huge demonic aura that was here before. It must of been the demon that attacked them, or as Sakoro said, betayed."

"I wonder what happened...the villagers looked awfully upset. And when they saw Inuyasha they automatically were afraid of him like he was going to take everything they had," Kagome said in deep thought.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Everywhere I go people are afraid of me. They just don't want to die! As if I would want to waste my time and kill people as worthless as them," Inuyasha snorted. Everyone became quiet. Wondering, what Inuyasha's life like that made him so...so...used to this kind of stuff. He talked like it was nothing. But it wasn't.

The ramen was finished and Kagome took it off of the fire and put it into 6 different cups. (Don't forget about Kilala ^-^) She passed them out to everyone. "What do you think happened?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at her blankly. Inuyasha had half of the ramen in his mouth and half was hanging out.

"You know? Sakoro said that they got betrayed by a youkai," Kagome said slowly.

"Maybe a youkai was mean to them and said that he didn't like them and they all started a fight. Then that ended up with the village being ruined!" Shippou said, proud that he came up with that idea all on his own.

"Probably not," Inuyasha said.

"Well then,... what did happen?" Sango asked. Everyone looked around the site. As if they are trying to literally find the answer. "Well maybe we can ask Sakoro later. But maybe not too soon because it might bring up bad memories that are still fresh," Kagome said.

"Yea, I guess..." Sango said.

And then they all finished. Inuyasha finished first. Eating 2 cups of ramen. Although he did have a fight with Shippou for the last one. Resulting in a bruise on the head for Shippou, and a sit for Inuyasha. Inuyasha lead the way to the village. They walked into the village and they all got dirty looks. Especially Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha gave all of them dirty looks back saying 'don't even try to mess with me.' Shippou got scared and jumped on Kagome and hid behind her head. Sango and Miroku were keeping their cool but then Sango said "What's your problem?" to one of the starring people.

After a while off walking and a lot of evil stares they finally got to Sakoro's hut. His hut was still up and looked like it wasn't affected at all. They walked in. The hut was very dark. It was small but cozy. Large pots were around the hut. In front of were 5 lit candles. Sakoro was sitting in a crossed leg position. (In a position you would do to relax and say ummm..) He noticed that they walked in. "Hello there." Sakoro got up and turned fully around, "now what are you younglings doing in my hut?" he flashed a smile

"We want to help you guys restore your village," Kagome said.

"But why? It's not your problem. You really don't have to." Sakoro said, with his hands stretched out.

"It's okay we want to," Sango jumped in.

"Well if your sure then..you could help the villagers remake the houses. There are wood logs next to each house. And if you go out of my cabin and to my left there is a shed with supplies that you will need. But you don't have to," he concluded.

"No, it's ok," Inuyasha said. Everyone looked in his direction. Even Kilala. "What?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing!" everyone replied looking away from the hanyou wondering the same thing. Why would he WANT to help someone else. It wasn't like him at all. He was the last one to ever want to help people in need. Everyone walked out of the hut but Kagome stayed behind with Sakoro. Sakoro thought that she left and turned around, ready to meditate again."Sakoro?" Kagome asked.

Sakoro turned around again, "Oh! I thought you left! What is it dear?"

"I was wondering what happened to this village. I know you got betrayed but I want to know how," Kagome said. Sakoro then put on a hard face. He was not sure if he should tell this random girl what happened, and so soon. "Alright, but you must promise me something," Sakoro said.

"What is it?" Kagome said.

"You must never speak of his again. Unless of course, it's with your friends. They seem safe, " he said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. Well then, where do I begin?" Sakoro said, "well a couple of months ago a demon came by here hurt. His name was Tasuki. He had blue eyes and tan skin. He had brown hair tied into a large pony tail that reached to his hip. My daughter Naomi saw him and brought him here to help him..."

* * *

Flashback:

A girl about the age of 25 with brown loose hair that was in a bun ran across the woods. She was carrying a man with a blue outfit and black hair. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding. Badly. "Help! Somebody help me! Please!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. She stumbled on a rock and almost fell. Her green eyes welled up with tears. She just met this guy and yet she cared for him so.

She started to run again. Desperate for help. Her yellow outfit was stained red, with blood. _'Come on...Almost there..must reach the..village.'_ Her legs and arms burn and she has a pounding headache. But she had to keep on going. _'Almost...there.'_ Her heartbeat was extremely off normal. It was so fast and her heart was working to hard. '_Poundpoundpoundpoundpound' _She saw the village in front of her. "FATHER!!!" she screamed. And then she fell to the ground unconscious.

The village people and her father ran to her as soon as they heard her call. Everyone crowded around her and the guy beside her that she dropped as she fell unconscious. "Sakoro, what happened?" a villager asked.

"This boy beside her. He is a demon. She must of saw him and went to his aid." Sakoro said. _'But why would she go through so much trouble to save him?' he asked himself._ The demon had a diamond pendant on his forehead. It was blue just like his eyes. Two of the male villagers picked up the strange youkai and Naomi. They brought them both to a hut to let them heal.

Three days later the youkai woke up. Naomi greeted him and they exchanged names. His name was Tasuki. They quickly became friends. They spent most of their time together. Naomi showed him around the village and everyone was kind towards him. Naomi was cleaning clothes in a nearby stream. Tasuki came up behind her. Knowing that she didn't know that he was there. He put his hands on her shoulder and screamed "BOO!"

"Ah!" Naomi screamed as she almost fell into the river. Almost. She would have if not for two strong hands that held her. She embraced him. "Kami you scared me," Naomi said.

"Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to be there to catch you." Tasuki looked into her eyes. Soon enough Naomi found herself starring into his ice blue eyes. And then their faces got closer. And closer. And closer. Their noses were almost touching and they could feel each others breath on their face. And then they kissed.

They were lost in each others embrace. They didn't care what everyone thought about a demon and a human being together. They were the only ones in the world now. They were kissing each other with such passion they almost lost themselves. And then they broke apart. They looked at each other. "I love you," Tasuki said, looking into Naomi's eyes with such love and desire.

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss. This one just being just a peck on the lips. Naomi fell into Tasuki's arms. Feeling as if she was melting. _'Finally. I found someone to be with..forever."_ Naomi thought. She smiled.

* * *

A Week Later- Flashback Mode:

Everything was going perfectly. Naomi and Tasuki were in love and were inseparable. No one could end what they had for each other. That's what Naomi thought. She was wrong. It was in the morning and everyone was just getting to work. That's when it all went wrong. Naomi just got out of her fathers hut, wiping sleep from her eyes. She was going to go and find out where Tasuki went. He wasn't in the hut when she woke up. She walked a couple of steps and then she found him.

He was walking towards her, anger in his eyes. "Tasuki! I missed you so! Where have you- huh? Are you okay?" Naomi asked. He was only a foot away from her. He didn't have that loving look in his eyes like he always did around Naomi. His eyes shown hate and anger. "Stupid girl. Missing me. Huh!" Tasumi screamed into Naomi's face.

"Wait..what? I-I don't understand. Wha-what do you mean?" Naomi said. Her eyes burned. Tears were forming in the back of her eyelids.

"I don't love you. I never did. It was all an act. Who could ever love someone like you?!" he said.

"No..it's not true!" Naomi screamed.

"It's all true. Your just a toy to my plan. Now, are you ready to be a good little girl and watch everyone you know and care for...die?" Tasuki spat, with venom in his voice.

"No! You wouldn't! You said you loved me! T-t-t-this is impossible! I won't believe you!" Naomi screamed. Several tears fell down her eyes._ ' This is all just a bad joke. A bad, Bad joke!_'

"Stop playing with me! This isn't funny!" she screamed, covering her ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She couldn't. She wouldn't. After thirty seconds of quiet she uncovered her ears and put her arms down to her side.

Tasuki's face inched toward hers. His mouth got to her ear. "I'm not playing games you idiot. I'm gunna kill you and all of your friends and family. And your going to watch everyone you know suffer before you die. I want to see your pain, your tears, your blood.." he had a teasing yet threatening sound in his voice. Naomi started to cry. For once in her life she was afraid of him. Afraid of her love. Afraid for herself. Afraid for her family and friends.

At the smell of her tears Tasuki put his face right in front of hers. He licked her tears one by one. "Mmmm..they taste so good. I wonder what your blood tastes like," his claws grew 3 times the size they originally were. And that's when Naomi ran. Ran for her life. Away from Tasuki. Something she thought she would never have to do. "HELP!" Naomi screamed.

Tasuki pinned her to the floor. He was on top of her. He brought his claws up to her face and started scratching scratch by scratch on her face. Blood came out of her wounds and he licked it. "Mmm..Tastes better then I ever imagined," Tasuki said. Naomi started whimpering. "Let me go. Please," she pleaded.

"Get off of my daughter you fiend!" Sakoro screamed, throwing a spear at him. He ran off of Naomi and dodged the spear. The spear just missed Naomi. "What has gotten into you?" Sakoro asked. A villager went to Naomi and picked her up, bringing her behind the rest of the villagers with weapons. "I've always been like this. I'm a very good actor. I never loved your daughter. Yeah, she's a good time and all but still, she is nothing to me. Just another pawn to the plan," Tasuki said.

"Men, ready your weapons," Sakoro commanded.

"Well I didn't want to fight...it's a waste of time. Why don't you put the weapons away and let me kill you?" Tasuki said. He got closer to the villagers. Some almost backed up, but they stood their ground. They had to protect everyone else. "Fine. If violence is what you want. That's what your gunna get!" Tasuki jumped up high in the sky and came downwards. Slashing some of the villagers with his claws on the way down. The villagers shot arrows and threw spears at him but it was to no use. Tasuki jumped back from where the villagers were. He licked his claws. "I don't get why anyone wouldn't want to kill for fun. It's the best thing I ever did. Hehe. Your all going to die!" Tasuki screamed, jumping to the villagers.

But then when he got close to the villagers he turned to the huts. He wanted everyone to suffer. To feel the pain._ 'That will make me verrryy happy.' _he thought. He started wreaking the huts with his claws and jumping high in the air and slamming down on them. People that were in the huts came out, some already died from being inside of the huts. Only half of the huts were up. Women and children came out of the huts.

All of the men panicked. Those people were their children and wives. "Get away from them you monster!" a villager called. "Stay away from them! Were your competition!" another said.

"Hm...I don't think so.." Tasuki said. He jumped off the roof of a village and slashed some women and children, killing them. Some girls tried to get away and save their children but he wasn't going to let that happen. The villagers shot arrows and did whatever they could to try and stop the savage beast. He went in front of the women and children and that made them stop running in their tracks. Fear was in their scent and eyes. "Where do you think your going?" Tasuki said.

"Please leave us alone! We were nothing but kind to you!" a women in the middle said, huddling her baby in her arms. Tasuki sharpened his claws and he lifted them in the air and then-

"Tasuki! That is enough!" A woman called only about six feet away from him.

"Naomi, don't even try to stop me! You want me to kill you before them? I wanted you to be last but if that's what you want then.." Tasuki began to approach Naomi. Naomi was bursting out crying. _'He won't do it, he won't do it. Please wake up from this dream. Please.'_ Naomi thought. She closed her eyes when she saw Tasuki right in front of her in a fighting position. "No!" She screamed.

And then she heard something fly over her head._ 'What?'_ she thought. Opening her eyelids. A pink arrow shot through the skies and hit Tasuki in the heart.

Tasuki had no idea what was going on. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" He screamed. The arrow burned worse then fire ever will. He was being purified. He felt like ten thousand swords were being plunged into his stomach. "What the hell is this?!" He yelled. Tasumi reached over to the arrow and pulled. The arrow wouldn't come out. He didn't have much power left. Naomi cried. Yes, she was happy she had a chance to live but the one she loved is dying. No matter what happens she will always love him and there he was getting killed. But she knew she couldn't help them. If he was released he would kill everyone else that she loved, including herself.

She looked behind herself to find out who released that arrow. And then out of the woods a miko appeared. She had red pants and a white top. Her eyes were a dull brown and her hair black and into a loose pony tail. She held a bow and arrows were in a holder on her back. "Tasuki, you will die. Get away from here and never come back in the time you have to live," This strange miko said a couple of words and the arrow came out of Tasuki.

Tasuki was tired and weak. He did not have much longer to live. "Get out of here!" the priestess screamed, pointing to the forest to her to the left of her. "And never come back," she finished. The miko lifted her bow and notched an arrow. Just in case he was to strike. Tasuki looked at Naomi with a evil glint in his eye and them he took off into the forest. Never to be seen again.

"He will not bother all of you again. I will take my leave now," the priestess announced turning around. Heading to the forest.

"Miko? Who are you?" Sakoro asked.

The strange priestess turned her neck. "The name's Kikyou," the miko said. Once again, turning around and left into the forest. Now being only a blur. Naomi fell to her knees and began to cry. Cry for herself, for her love, and for everything that happened because of her. Her body racked with sobs. Sakoro and the rest of the villagers came to her side to comfort her.

* * *

End Flashback Mode:

"..and that's what happened yesterday. And that's why the villagers didn't trust your friend. Ever since then Naomi has been crying in the woods. Wondering why this happened to her. She's been depressed ever since the accident," Sakoro drifted off.

"I'm sorry. That's- that's terrible. No one should go through with that. Especially not nice people like you guys," Kagome said. On the verge of tears herself. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed. Well sort off. _'It's_ _not like Inuyasha and I are together so he never betrayed me. Even though it feels like it. Poor Naomi. She must be so upset.'_

"Well..I'll leave you now. I should get to work if I want to make any progress. Thanks for telling me though Sakoro," Kagome bowed and left the priest alone to meditate. She started walking towards the other huts, trying to find Inuyasha and everyone else. _'How could anyone do that? Betray a person to get what you want! How greedy! I mean really! Naomi is probably in denial about this whole situation. When ever Inuyasha goes to Kikyou I get really upset and I feel like my heart is literally breaking into two but this?..I-I can't even imagine what she's going through_. _Poor girl. I should try to talk to her later.'_ "Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome looked to her right and saw Inuyasha on top of a almost finished roof. Kagome waved to Inuyasha. "What've you been doing clumsy?" Inuyasha asked, laying on he roof.

Ignoring that comment Kagome said, "I was talking to Sakoro in his hut. What? Did you miss me?"

"What!? No! Stupid girls!" Inuyasha yelled and went back to what he was doing. Not knowing what to do Kagome sat on the grass and began to think about Naomi and Tasuki. _'What a sad story..It kind of reminds me of Inuyasha and Kikyou's story.'_

* * *

**Fact of the chapter: Dentists have recommended that a toothbrush be kept at least 6 feet away from a toilet to avoid airborne particles resulting from the flush.**

**Ok well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and Sakoro does not tell Kagome the miko/ priestess' name and when Naomi and Tasumi kissed. That was just added for more info for you guys so keep that in mind! Thanks and please R&R! (And I say japanese and english like miko/priestess, or youkai/demon etc.)**


	3. Stupid Womanizer!

**Sorry for the long wait. I was sick last week and had to make up a lot of school work. And I've been busy and stuff. So hope you like chapter 3! **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Stupid Womanizer!**

It was getting dark and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Inuyasha, and Kagome just finished eating dinner. The sun was almost gone and a fire was in the middle of the circle that the group formed. (Inuyasha is sitting next to Kagome. Of course!) The fire made lights of orange and yellow glow across the forest. The embers of the flame providing heat for the crew so that they could keep warm and cozy during the late hour. "So Kagome," Sango started, "What were you doing in Sakoro's hut for so long?" Everyones gaze turned to Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"Well...I..Uh. Asked him something!" She fastly replied.

"And that was?" Inuyasha's amber eyes melted her soul. How could she lie to that?

"About what happened with the demon and stuff. I was really curious and wanted answers," answered Kagome.

"So, whatd he say?" Sango asked. Kagome thought anout this. She wasn't sure if she should tell everyone about this. She knew that Sakoro said that is was okay but still, she felt guilty. It was a serious matter and she doesn't know how everyone will take it. _'Especially Inuyasha...he might begin to think about him and Kikyou. I don't want him to get hurt by this. But I guess they will find out one way or another. Huh! And Inuyasha will never stop asking me about the story anyway if I_ _don't tell him. Might as well.' _Kagome thought. "Ok, I guess I can tell you. But listen up because I don't want to explain it again because it's a pretty long story.

Sango and Miroku shifted in a better position to see Kagome in, since they were sitting beside her. Inuyasha's ears tweaked into her direction like sirens. And then Kagome started the story. "Ok about a week ago..."(I'm not going to say the whole story again! So just go back if you need to or whatever. And don't forget! Kagome doesn't know that that priestess that helped them was Kikyou and the alone scene with Tasuki and Naomi. Don't forget!)

"And that's what happened yesterday," Kagome finished. She took a big breath. That took a lot of talking energy. The site was quiet. No one could find their voice. The story was so depressing. 'Why would someone do that to another person?' roamed everyone's thoughts. Not wanting to ruin the peace everyone just sat their, looking at the fire.

Inuyasha's thoughts were with him and Kikyou. Their stories were quite alike actually. Both being deceived by the ones that they love. Inuyasha thought that he was the only one that ever felt this way but he now knew that he was indeed wrong. Inuyasha was like Naomi. So innocent and just wanted to be in love. To finally find someone that they could love and spend the rest of their lives with. _'But it never ends up that way. Does it?_' Inuyasha looked up at the dark, night sky.

"Feh. It reminds me of me and Kikyou," Inuyasha broke the silence. Kagome and everyone else's heads turned to Inuyasha. He didn't really like to talk about his feelings with Kikyou. Or just his feelings in general. Inuyasha took notice that Kagome's eyes watered. And the sparks from the fire made them look even more glossy. "A human being with a demon. It can't happen. Something terrible always happens after that I guess. Humans shouldn't even live with demons or be friends. It just ends up badly no matter what. Kikyou deceived me and Tasuki deceived Naomi. From everything I heard it always turns out that way! One ALWAYS deceiving the other!"Inuyasha put his hands in a hard fist. And then he remembered about Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Kagome..."

"No. Your right. Absolutely right. Humans and demons shouldn't be with each other at all. That's just the way it is," Kagome's eyes still were watery. _'I'm not going to cry. I'm not weak. I'm strong. So what if I have absolutely no chance with being with Inuyasha?_' she kept on telling herself that. But on the inside she was dying.

Sango noticed the tension in the room so she stepped in, "Well I'm tired! Lets call it a night shall we?!" Sango reached her arms over her head and faked a yawn.

"Me too! I'm really beat from all of that work today," Miroku caught on, "well goodnight." Miroku and Sango got into their sleeping bags. Getting ready for a well earned nights rest. Kagome didn't feel like talking to Inuyasha about this. She was already crushed as it is. She didn't want to get any worse. "I'm out too. Nite 'yasha," Kagome said. She cuddled into her sleeping bag. Shippou was snuggled into her arms. His head was resting on her chest.

"Nite everyone," Inuyasha called, still looking at the fire. He wasn't really that tired. He was emotionally tired though._ 'Kagome looked so sad..' _Inuyasha looked towards Kagome's sleeping face._ 'But she can't feel the same as I do. Wait! What are my feelings? She looks so beautiful laying there...Stop it! Don't think like that! She's my Kagome! Wait...my Kagome? Does this mean that I...really...love her? But still demons can't be with humans. It's just not right! But Kagome's so different. She would never want to hurt me and she trusts me! I guess...I do love her.'_ Inuyasha's eyes softened at the thought of Kagome always being near him. That he could always hold her and treat her the best. No more fights. Just happiness._ 'Feh! Like that's ever going to happen...who could ever love a demon. Even if I am only half.'_

Inuyasha began to grow tired with time. And hearing everyone's silent snores really didn't help. So he got off of his butt and jumped onto a tree to sleep on for the night. "Goodnight Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

The Next Morning:

at around 12 p.m. everyone went to the village to help again. Sango was trying to burry all of the dead. Miroku and Inuyasha were working on rebuilding the huts. And Shippou and Kilala did what ever they could do to help. Kilala would mainly carry more wood to bring in to make up the huts. Kagome didn't know what to do since she wasn't brought up into the Feudal Era, so she was basically everywhere that needed her help. Right now she was with Sango. Helping digging holes into the ground with shovels. They were next to each other while digging. "So. Whats up with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...what do you mean? It's not like anything's going on," Sango blushed.

"Oh come on! Were like sisters! Do you really expect me to think you don't like him. Because you so do! It's so obvious I think that Inuyasha is starting to notice. And you know how he gets!" Kagome was persistent to get the answer. Kagome's eyes stayed fixed on Sango. Staring her down.

"Alright! If I tell you will you stop staring at me like that! Your killing me here!" Sango raised her hands over her head and chuckled. Kagome just nodded. She didn't want Sango to change her mind. That would be bad.

"Ok so..." Sango moved her head closer to Kagome so that she made sure no one could here them, "I kind of...really like him."

"Yay! I knew it! I knew it! IknewitIknewitIknewit!" Kagome chanted, raising her hands in fists into the air above her head with 'every I knew it.'

"Sh!" Sango silenced her and Kagome stopped chanting and put on a serious face. "I do like him a lot actually. But he won't stop womanizing! It's driving me crazy! Every time we go to a new village he asks at least twenty girls to bear his children. At times I believe that he really does care about me but then the next day he goes off and womanizes again. I truly want to believe that he cares for me..but it's just so hard to at times," Sango frowned, "I just don't know anymore Kags.

"Well I'm not always right but I know I am for this. Sango, he really does care for you. At times he looks at you with a loving gleam in his eye. And he hasn't even groped you for about 2 days. He was brought up womanizing so he doesn't do it just to hurt you or anything like that-"

"But Kagome.." Sango interrupted.

"Shhh! Let me finish. He really does care for you a lot. And you should tell him. Maybe if you tell him he might stop womanizing. You never know Sango. Things may turn out the way you want them to," with that Kagome ended her mini speech.

Sango wanted to say something but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say. Kagome could read her mind so well. "Ok. I will think about telling him. But that's just a maybe! No promises!" Sango said.

"You would be doing yourself a favor. Not me. I think you should go and tell him right now. Ya know? Ask him to go into the woods with you and just flat out tell him. But that's just my theory," Kagome said.

"But that's too risky. He might not feel the same for me as I do him. And if he did feel that way...I can't be rejected! I just can't Kagome!" Sango cried.

"Sango. I know that he cares so much about you. I know that he won't reject him. He would be an idiot to. And besides he is always asking you to marry him. I just know he wont reject you!" Kagome said.

'_Kagome is right...should I?...No! No way will I tell him how I feel now! He should be the one telling me! But...'_ Sango thought. She has been hurt so many times by said monk but she never stopped loving him. He always had a special place in her heart. Even though he was perverted and asked every pretty girl that walked on land to be his wife she still loved him. And will always love him. No matter what. "Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hm?"

"I kind of...want to tell him now.."Sango said. She couldn't believe what she was saying! Telling him was beyond her limits.

"That's great! I seriously think that you should! It would be great for the both of you! Go and get him now!" Kagome shouted. A little too loud that some villagers passing by looked at them.

"Kagome! Calm down! It's no big deal. I'm not even sure if I am yet..." whispered Sango.

"Come on Sango..please? You know that you want to. And if your afraid just imagine you and Miroku together as a couple. Isn't that what you want after all? If you want it you have to go and get it!" Kagome said.

"Uh...I guess..but kagome? You should really take your own advice. I know you like him," with that Sango walked away from a mouth opened Kagome. Towards the hut, and towards a certain monk who she had to talk to.

On the way to he huts Sango started to freak herself out.'_Come on. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. Oh no! I can't do this! I'm going to ruin everything!'_ and then Sango thought about her and Miroku having a family and loving each other to no end. She immediately silenced her bad thoughts. _'No. Wait. I love Miroku. And like Kagome said I have_ _to go and get what I want. I can and will do this._' Her pace grew faster and she was practically jogging towards the hut that Miroku and Inuyasha were working on. But then she heard it.

A girl was giggling saying "Oh stop it! You are too kind!"in a flirty manner. And then she heard a guy laughing. She knew that laugh. She knew it for a little over a year. "Miroku..." Sango whispered._ "No! It's not him! I'll prove it to myself!'_ and then she started walking towards the direction of the giggles. And then she saw the man that was holding the maidens hands.

"Oh! You will have many healthy kids with a guy that is closer then you may know!" Miroku looked at the girl. She blushed and said "Oh! Stop it!" she teasingly hit Miroku on the chest. He was sitting on a stool and girls were in a line waiting for their turn for Miroku to tell their fortune. _'It's so sad that they all apparently have the same fortune in Miroku's mind_.' She was mad. Beyond mad. She was furious.

But then the monks eyes caught hers. His and her face dropped. Sango was no longer mad. Not even furious. She was upset. She felt tears sting the back of here eyes. "Sango?!" Miroku asked in a suprized yet sad tone. Miroku started to get up off of the chair he was sitting on. Sango started to walk away.

"Sango? Sango wait!" Miroku called. He started to run after her.

"Stay away Miroku! I don't want to see you right now! Just leave me alone!" Sango called looking behind her back while now, fast walking. Sango's fast walk turned into a full out run. She was running back towards Kagome. Maybe even further then that. Sango heard her name being called from a far distance. But even an idiot would of noticed that it was Miroku. This made some of the tears that were holding up behind her eye lids fall.

'_Stupid Miroku! He has to ruin everything! I was going to tell him...I was going to tell him how much he meant to me. Kagome's wrong! He doesn't care for me! If he did he would stop this womanizing crap!'_ Sango was getting closer and closer to where Kagome resided. She then decided that she didn't want Kagome to see her crying. To see her tears. She didn't want to be known as weak. So she dashed off in the other direction. Trying to run so fast that Kagome didn't notice her. But she did.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. Kagome ran in Sango's direction towards the woods. Sango's hands were covering her face as she ran. Not really caring if she hit a tree. _'Hey maybe if I'm lucky the damage from the tree will knock me out for a while. Then maybe I can stop crying and this hurt can go away. That is..until I wake up.'_ Sango was so upset that she didn't hear another one of Kagome's calls. Sango could only hear her loud sobs. "Sango! Stop! What's wrong?" Kagome screamed. It was hard to catch up to Sango because she was trained her whole life. The most Kagome did was play volleyball with her friends in gym class.

Sango began to slow down. Her legs and lungs hurt. Sango sunk to the ground and cradled her legs to her stomach. Sango's hands were still over her face as she cried. Her body racked with sobs. Kagome was right next to Sango, "Sango? You okay?"

"Kagome!" Sango said as she shot up from her slouched position. Kagome sat next to Sango. Sango's eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all over the place. Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.

"M-Miroku..." Sango choked. Realization dawned on Kagome.

"What'd the monk do this time?" Kagome said. _'Wait a second. No! He wouldn't reject her! That's impossible! He-he cares so much for Sango! It has to be something else! It has to be..' _Kagome thought.

Sango gulped down the flem that was in her throat. "I went to go and tell him how I felt. And then I heard giggling. But it wasn't Miroku or Inuyasha..It was a girl. I went towards the voice and then I saw Miroku with a ton of the village girls. He was reading their palms again! So then I ran away. Miroku tried to stop me but I just kept on going. I can't believe it! I'm so stupid to believe that he actually cares for me! I mean come on! I'm not as pretty as the girls back their. I'm no princess or beauty. I'm just me. And that's not enough for him!" Sango's hands enclosed into a fist and she smacked it against the hard ground, breaking a small hole into the dirt.

"Sango...come on. It's not like he ever did this before..." Kagome started but Sango cut her off.

"I know that! But that doesn't make it hurt any less Kagome! One minute he tells me that he cares about me and then the other he goes to other girls. Asking them to bear his children! I don't get it!" Sango screamed. Once again, slamming her fist against the ground, making a bigger hole appear.

"Sango!" Sango looked at Kagome, "calm down. Your going way ahead of yourself. Just because he womanizes doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you. He has always been a womanizer. Hat's just the way he is. Sango. The way he looks at you...I just know that he cares about you. A lot. I know how it feels to be betrayed too. If this bothers you so much then you should go to Miroku and tell him that it is really hurting you. He will understand. Just calm down. I promise everything is going to be okay...I promise." Kagome hugged Sango. Sango once again began to sob.

"It's okay Sango...Everything is going to be just fine," Kagome said over and over again in Sango's ear, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I feel much better now," Sango hugged Kagome. _'Miroku doesn't womanize in spite of me. He just naturally womanizes. Like Kagome said, maybe if I tell him how I feel he will stop. If not then I will have to find a way through this. Sitting here and feeling sorry for myself is not going to solve anything!_' Sango got into a standing position.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kagome.

"I am going to go and talk to him about it. Theirs nothing else to do. But not right now. I just don't feel up to it," Sango sighed.

Kagome smiled, "that's my girl," she whispered. And together they walked back towards the village.

* * *

With Miroku:

"_Sango?!" Miroku asked in a suprized yet sad tone. Miroku started to get up off of the chair he was sitting on. Sango started to walk away._

"_Sango? Sango wait!" Miroku called. He started to run after her._

"_Stay away Miroku! I don't want to see you right now! Just leave me alone!" Sango called looking behind her back while now, fast walking. Sango's fast walk turned into a full out run. _

Miroku immediately stopped running in his tracks._ 'She doesn't want me to come after her. Not this time.'_ Miroku made his way back to where the women were. When he approached a woman said, "what's wrong monk?Who was that girl?"

"U-u-uh....s.-s,"the girls were giving him dirty looks, "she's going to be my wife!" The village woman gasped.

"You good for nothing piece of -!" everyone that was online began to yell at him, shouting many colorful words in his direction. One girl came over and slapped him. And then walked away with a 'hmph.' following the first girl the rest began to hit him and stomp away angry. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor cringing in pain. "Laddies! Come back!" Miroku called.

"As if Jerk!" One woman screamed back.

Miroku was upset at first, really mad that they left. But then he started to think about why they went away. "Sango..." Miroku whispered.

"Hey! I'm no Sango!" a voice called behind Miroku. Miroku got up off of the ground. "Hi, Inuyasha. And I wasn't talking to you," Miroku said. Inuyasha was carrying wood in his right arm.

"Well you better of not have! Why are you saying Sango's name anyways? And why were you on the floor?" asked Inuyasha.

"Lets just say I got into some trouble," Miroku smiled a crooked smile. (Not like Edwards. A guilty smile.)

Inuyasha put down the wood, "So..you womanized again and Sango caught you and ran off upset." Inuyasha was starring intently at Miroku. Checking him over to see if he was right. "What the?! Howd you-! Wait! What in the world?" Miroku stuttered.

"It's called common sense you moron," Inuyasha shouted. Miroku then thought of a great thing to say. But decided to whisper it. "Yea. But you're the last one to understand things around here. Like with you not realizing that you love Kagome yet," Miroku grinned.

"What? That's not true! Why I outta!" 'Smack!' Inuyasha punched Miroku in the face. The monk fell on his butt. "I do not love Kagome! You got that?!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sure you don't..." Miroku said.

"Ugh! Your impossible!" Inuyasha huffed and ran off. About 3 seconds later Inuyasha came back.

"I do not love Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the forgotten wood and left. Leaving the stunned monk behind. And then the womanizing monk laughed.

* * *

With Kagome:

Kagome and Sango finished their jobs a couple of minutes ago. They were free to do what they wanted until another job showed up. Kagome decided to take a walk around the village to see the scenery. The village was not that big and was like every other village the crew village was looking pretty good for just being attacked a while ago. _'Everyone did such a good job.'_ Kagome thought. A couple of children were playing a game and zoomed right in front of Kagome, almost knocking her down on her butt. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Sorry," the 2 children bowed their heads and went back to their silly game.

Only a couple of the houses were somewhat ruined. One houses roof was off and another's matt/door was not in. Some other minor problems were on the huts. With the houses she saw Inuyasha will probably make them leave really soon. Speaking of Inuyasha, Kagome thought that she saw those dog ears and white hair that she loved on a roof of a hut. Kagome neared the hanyou.

"Hey!" Kagome cupped her mouth in her hands and yelled.

"Ahhh!"Inuyasha stumbled on the roof. "Don't do that to me Kagome! You almost gave me a heart attack here!Ugh stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha jumped off of the roof that he was previously on and jumped in front of Kagome.

"So..whatya doin her Kagome?" he asked.

"Um. Sango and I finished our job and I decided to just walk around and check out the place. You know me...nosey and all." Kagome replied.

"Got that right!" Inuyasha huffed.

"So..did you hear what happened to Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Well Miroku didn't tell me in so many words. Or any. But I kinda figured it out. It's not that hard," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha started to remember what Miroku said after that:

"_Yea. But you're the last one to understand things around here. Like with you not realizing that you love Kagome yet," Miroku grinned._

Inuyasha started to blush at that thought. He turned his head to the right so that Kagome wouldn't see the red that was forming on his cheeks. And then Kagome's voice reached his ears. "Yeah. But I feel bad for Sango. I mean I know for a fact that Miroku has feelings for Sango as she does him and then he goes a womanizes! He knows how much she hates that. But then here he goes again, doing whatever he wants without thinking," Kagome finished.

"Yeah, but he's Miroku. What do ya expect of that perverted monk_? _That he will all of a sudden stop womanizing all for Sango? He doesn't work like that," said Inuyasha.

"But if he cares for Sango as much as I think he does shouldn't he at least attempt at doing that? Just to make her happy?That's what I would do if I was in his position," said Kagome.

"Well the monk doesn't work like that. Maybe if Sango hit him with hiraikotsu a couple of times he would stop womanizing and turn into a puss like Shippou," Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled at this. There was the man that she fell in love with. The arrogant, touch, and tempered guy that she loved._ 'When did I fall in love with him? I don't know. Maybe after being saved by a couple thousand times did it.'_

"Hey! Don't make fun of Shippou! He's just a kid!" Kagome said.

"Yeah! A kid sent from hell to curse me forever," Inuyasha cried.

To Inuyasha's amaze Kagome giggled to this comment. "Hey..what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are actually kind of right. You guys do constantly disagree and fight. Not more then you and me though," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha laughed somewhat at this too. It was so right on that it was funny. "Well I'm going to go and find Sango. See you later at lunch Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and took off to find her missing friend. Inuyasha just stood their. Looking at her short skirt flow in the wind as she walked away. And after a while realization kicked in. _'Heh! It's just a hug! Nothing big. Not like the kissed you or nuttin.' _And then Inuyasha jumped back onto the roof and went back to what he was doing. Inuyasha and Kagome were both thinking the same thing as they parted.

'_I hugged him.'  
_'_She hugged me.'_

* * *

**Fact of the Chapter: No word in the English language rhymes with "Month."**

**Sorry for the long wait. (If you consider it long**) **I haven't been getting any reviews so I'm hesitant at continuing this. So the more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come out! I decided that I am not going to add another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews.** **So R&R. (You can review more then once)**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Ok so I'm not getting many reviews. But I decided to keep on going with this story no matter what. I believe it will get more interesting as the story goes on. So im gunna add more chapters despite how many reviews I get because even if this story isn't that good I want to improve my writing so I am going to practice on this story. Thank you :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Damn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I'm Sorry**

Later that night, dinner was served and the monk was not back from the village yet. A bowl was left for the hentai at his spot. Which was the opposite side of where Sango was sitting. Slurps and chop sticks were heard as the team ate. Inuyasha was where most of the slurping sounds were coming from, but that was nothing new.

Sango was distant and confused. Thinking about the monk. She wanted to forgive him but it was just so hard. He emotionally hurt her so many times and he continued to do so. He constantly saysthat she means so much to him. But then he goes off and hurts her time after time again. She didn't want to be betrayed anymore but then she didn't want to have to live without Miroku to love and care for him. He was like a drug to her...and she was addicted to him. She wanted him more and more with each dreadful day that passed.

'_I wonder how Kagome keeps going on with Inuyasha after all the times he ditched her for Kikyou.'_ Sango looked at Kagome's direction. She was looking at Inuyasha as he ate 'his' Ramen. _'I wonder when they are going to admit their feelings toward one another. I bet Kagome is going to make the first move. Inuyasha's too much of a coward to.'_

Since Sango was so caught up with thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome she forgot about her and Miroku's problems. For a second she didn't even noticed the perverted monk walk into the camp site. But that was only for a second. After that wonderful second she saw the monk her heart yearned for.

Miroku walked into the site, "hi guys." Sango averted her eyes from his direction. Sango didn't want to hurt again. It's just too much.

"What are you doing here so late you damn pervert?" Inuyasha asked, staring the monk down. Sango was listening intently, wondering if he went back to the girls he was with before he went to run after her. Kagome slapped Inuyasha's shoulder lightly. "Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"...do you guys have any trust in me at all?" Miroku asked.

"No!" everyone, even Sango shouted. Everyone looked at Sango as if she was a mute person for her entire life.

Sango starred into Miroku's violet eyes. Her eyes were holding the sadnessthat her heart then Sango broke the trance and looked away. Miroku sat at his spot and began to eat his dinner.

Kagome stared intently at Miroku and Sango. Miroku constantly looked at Sango and Sango never met Miroku's eyes._'This is wrong. They shouldn't be doing this to each other. They should talk about it...that's it!'_ Kagome formed a great and risky idea in her mind. "Hey Inuyasha, we are running out of fire wood and we really need to get more. So wanna come with me?" Kagome put her plan into action. Sango glared at Kagome with evil eyes, knowing what she was trying to do.

Inuyasha was too dumb to figure out what she was getting at and said, "stupid wench! We have a whole pile of wood!" Inuyasha pointed to the wood that was laying next to the fire.

"Well lets go anyways! Shippou wanna join too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome!" Shippou actually caught onto her plan. _'Stupid Inuyasha, he never gets anything. I am just a kid and I get what she is trying to do! Dumb dog,' _Shippou thought.

"Feh! I'll go you dumb wench! Just shut your yap!"

And then Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha got up to leave the site. Kagome sent Sango a glance as if saying, 'you better talk to him or else!'

When the trio left the camp site it was awkwardly quiet between Sango and Miroku. The two were avoiding eye contact. Sango began to play with her nails. Biting them and digging out the dirt from underneath the nails._ 'Come on Sango. Talk to the guy! This isn't going to work its self out ya know! And he looked really sorry before.'_ Sango could hear Kagome's voice from inside her head, begging her to talk to the monk she fell in love with. _'One word won't hurt...'_

"So...."Sango said, drifting off, still looking away from Miroku.

"Sango! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I don't even know why I did that! I was so stupid and insecure! Please forgive me! The silent treatment is killing me!" Miroku yelled, going in front of Sango and getting on his knees and putting his hands in a praying position. Sango was so stunned that he did that. She sat their. Looking at him. She didn't know what to say or do. What could she say? What could she do?

"Miroku...do you even realize what it does to me when you go and do that?" Sango asked. Sango reached out and took Miroku's hand, undoing their praying position. And she let go. Her hands now in her lap. "Sango! I wasn't thinking! You know me! I never think before I act with women," Miroku said.

"I know that..but it doesn't make the pain lessen. You constantly tell me you care about me and then you go and pull a stunt like this! I don't know how much more I can take or this before I break! I'm not a toy! I'm a person!" Sango's eyes began to water.

"Sango dearest-" Miroku started but got cut off.

"Don't call me that! If I was so dear to you you would of stopped with the womanizing a long time ago! But no! Here you are again with more women, constantly breaking my heart! And you just think you can say sorry and that we can just move on! And then at the next village we go to you do the same thing again!" cried Sango.

"Well if you don't want me to say sorry, what do you want me to do?" Miroku asked.

"I want you to stop womanizing! It's not fair. I shouldn't have to share you! It's either me or the other women. It's your choice...and your choice only." one lone tear fell down her cheek. Miroku wiped it off with his thumb. He looked intently in Sango's eyes. "Sango..I..I..I don't know what to say..I didn't know that you felt that way about me. I want to..but I don't know if I can just stop womanizing in one single day. But..if it's for you..then I guess I can try," Miroku said.

"That's all I want you to do. At least try. If you don't succeed then..I don't know," Sango looked down towards her lap. She began to fiddle with her nails.

"Sango.." Miroku grabbed her chin and gently pulled it up to look at his eyes, "I will try...I promise. If it's for your happiness then I will," Miroku gave her a small smile. And then Miroku's face began to near Sango's.

'_Wait...no. He's not going to...is he? He looks so serious. And his lips are nearing mine. Maybe..maybe he will...kiss me.'_ Sango and Miroku's noses touched. They were mere inches away from each other's lips. _'Almost there..'_ Sango thought. And then she felt something warm graze her butt. And then it squeezed. Sango pushed on Miroku's chest and pulled away fast.

"Ugh! Stupid monk! You're an idiot! You had to go and ruin the moment didn't you? You just had to! Ugh!!!! I can't believe you...you..stupid. Perverted. Retarted. Monk!" Sango screamed at Miroku, her face red. Miroku smiled at the feeling of his hands against her butt.

'_Ahhh! I missed that so much! What's it been 3 days?'_ Miroku thought.

Sango got up from her sitting position and moved away from the monk, against a tree. "And you were doing so well too," Sango whispered. But Miroku heard her. Miroku chuckled at Sango's behavior. And that's when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou walked into the clearing.

"Hey guys! I heard yelling. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"ASK THE MONK!" Sango screamed in Miroku's direction.

"What'd you do this time you idiot?" Inuyasha asked. Although, he already had a good idea of what the monk did.

"Lets just say..I did something that you would never do to Kagome. Your too shy. But alone maybe," Miroku snickered.

"What was that monk!" Inuyasha cheeks turned the color of his hoari. He held up a fist, ready to approach the laughing monk.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh! It was somethin' alright! Come on say it to my face you puss!" Inuyasha screamed. And then Miroku stood up and started backing up with his hands outstretched. Inuyasha began to approach the monk.

"Oh come on! It was just a joke! You know me! Don't think before I act," Miroku to his dismay, backed up into a tree.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "you'll be sorry for that comment!"

"Wait no! Think about this Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"I'm gunna knock you-"

"Inuyasha!"

"What wench?" Inuyasha replied.

"Relax, he didn't mean anything by it. Don't hurt him," Kagome tried to relax Inuyasha, although the comment Miroku made did embarrass her. Her cheeks were still tinted red.

"Yea Inuyasha! Listen to Kagome," Miroku pleaded.

"Hmph! I guess I'll spare you for now. But think before you talk you idiot! Say something like that one more time and I WILL knock you out! Got that!?" Inuyasha threatened.

"Yessir," Miroku agreed, going back to his spot next to the fire. He did not want to start with Inuyasha again. He was lucky that Sango or Inuyasha hurt him today. Must be his lucky day. _'Thank you Budda!'_

"Hey Sango? Do you want to go to the hot spring?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing."

Kagome and Sango got all of their stuff and headed to the direction they saw the hot spring in. And then Sango turned to the boys, "follow and die!" she said. Already mad enough with Miroku for the night.

"Don't worry! I'll watch them for you two!" Shippou said. Determination was set in his eyes. _'Okay. I have a mission to complete. Keep perves from girls. Okay. I can do it!'_ Shippou made both of his 2 small and furry paws into a fist, ready to fight off the guys incase they went near the girls. (Aww soo cute!)

"Thanks Shippou." Said Kagome.

"Sure thing," Shippou replied.

"Now don't take too long! Or I'll have to come and get you!" Inuyasha called into their direction as they began to walk away.

"Calm your nipps," Kagome replied. (Sorry. I had to say that :P my sister always says it to my step dad and I always find it funny!)

"Keh!"

* * *

At the Hot Springs:

When Kagome and Sango stripped off their clothes. And then they got into the hot and steamy water. "So what happened with you and Miroku while we were gone? You looked really mad and Miroku had that weird look on his face like whenever he gropes you," Kagome asked.

"That's exactly what he did!" Sango said.

"He came over to you and just groped you! And even knowing how upset you were! Ugh the nerve of him!" screamed Kagome.

"No! It didn't happen quite like that at all! Ill tell you the full story," Sango said. Kagome got into a comply position and then Sango began her story, "well after you guys left it was really quiet and awkward. But then out of no where Miroku came in front of me and began apologizing. At first I didn't know what to say to him. But then I told him how much it hurt me when he goes and womanizes. And then he said that he is just like that and that I should know him better. But then I said that it doesn't make the pain lessen and that I should not have to share him. He then asked me what should he do if saying sorry doesn't work. What a stupid question. I told him to at least TRY to stop womanizing. He agreed to that saying stuff like 'if it's for you then I will try.'"

Sango's face redened at what she said next. "And then his face neared mine. And then our noses touched. I thought he was going to...kiss me. But then he had to ruin it! He just had to!" Sango screamed, punching the steamy water.

"What'd he do Sango?"

"He groped me. I felt something on my butt and it was his hand. And then I got mad at him and pushed away, yelling at him," Sango finished her story with that. "I just...at that time..I thought he really cared for me. And he just ruined it! He hasn't groped me for 3 days! But he had to at that second!" Sango slid her face into the water. She blew bubbles into the water.

"Oh..Sango. I'm sorry. But he is right. He doesn't think before he acts. With fights he does but with women he doesn't at all. But Sango..this time he might actually try to stop womanizing. He did promise you after all. Monk's usually don't lie. So that's a good thing," said Kagome.

"Yeah. Your right. And it's not like womanizing isn't anything new. But I was so angry that he had to ruin such a good moment!" Sango said.

"I know. But their will be more 'moments.' you can trust me on that Sango," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Kagome. You're a really good friend-sister," Sango smiled back at the girl.

"Your are a good friend-sister too. Hey your always there for me with Inuyasha so I just want to help you too! Speaking of the devil we should hurry before he comes after us. And we don't want that!" with that Kagome began to wash her hair with soap from her time. Pouring the white substance into her hand and rubbing and massaging it into her scalp.

"Heh. Got that right!" Sango laughed. She also began to wash her brown hair.

* * *

Back at the Site:

Kagome and Sango approached the site. Inuyasha asked what took them so long and they ignored him comment. Sango caught Miroku's glance a couple of times but she ignored it. And then they all went to bed, not knowing what was in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day:

everyone woke and went to the village like they always did after waking up. On the walk there Inuyasha said, "we've been here for so long! We are going to leave after today and that's final!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok Inuyasha. Let's just finish our work here and we can be on our way. Were almost done anyway," Kagome agreed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. When they got there they all worked on the same house. Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Kilala supplied the wood whenever needed and the other boys did all of the manly work. Like hammering and stuff.

After a while of working Inuyasha sniffed the air above him on the roof. (Idk I always see him being on a roof.) 'Sniff, sniff'

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha jumped off of the roof. "I smell Naraku. But it's not him. It's another of his reincarnations. Everyone get ready, it's getting closer with every second that passes," Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga

"Villagers take heed! A demon is approaching! Ready your weapons men!" Sakoro said. He ran to where our favorite demon fighters were and stood beside them. After a while many villagers came towards Sakoro and were in a fighting position. Kagome and Sango got their weapons and were also ready to attack. _'The demons closer. Almost here.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Father!" a girl came running towards them said. She ran to Sakoro.

"Yes Naomi? What is it?" Sakoro asked.

'_Naomi! That's her! That's the girl who fell for the demon and got deceived by him._' Kagome thought. By the look of everyone else's faces they knew it was her too.

"I-I don't know. The demon's aura is a little different. But it may be," Sakoro said.

"Then I must stay! If it is him I will be here! After all he put me through I realized I can't just let him run away. He is dangerous and can hurt others! He must be stopped as much as I don't want him to!" Naomi screamed.

"He's here," Inuyasha announced, "Come on out you puss!"

A shadow appeared in the forest. "Heh. You noticed I was here half breed. hm..maybe your not as worthless as I thought," The demon said.

"You'll pay for saying that to me! Show me your face you coward! I want to see your face when I kill you!" Inuyasha shouted.

And then he came closer and showed his face.

"Tasuki?"

* * *

**Fact of the Chapter: If all of the Coca-Cola vending machines were stacked one on top of each other, the pile would be over 450 miles high!**

**And so here's chapter 4. I didn't get 10 reviews but we got a snow day so I had nothing else to do so I decided to add to the story. So please R&R!**


	5. Premonitions

**I am sooo happy! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! As a thanks for all of the reviews I am working really hard on this chapter to make it long and nice for you guys! Thank you so much! Oh and with the chapter betrayal I realized that I called Tasuki Tasumi, Tatsuki, and whatever else I put. It's really supposed to be Tasuki. Sorry for the confusion I don't know what happened!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Premonitions**

"Tasuki?"

"Hehe..yes Naomi it is I," Tasuki's whole body was out of the forest and now in view of everyone.

Although Tasuki did not look the same. Not at all. His pupils were a dark and menacing purple. The blue, diamond pendant on his forehead was now the shape of a spider and had a black outline. His blue eyes were no longer icy and perfect but it was the color of polluted water. (The outside of his eyes. The pupils are purple. Like Inuyasha) Tasuki's claws were longer and sharper then the last time Naomi and Sakoro saw him.

"What are you doing here you monster! The priestess told you to never come back! And yet you stand here before us all again," Sakoro screamed, scared for his family and fellow villagers.

"Do you honestly think I would be truthful? I already lied to your daughter and you still think I am truthful? Worthless. That's what all of you are! And take a look around..the priestess is not here," Tasuki finished.

"But she said you were going to die in a while!" Sakoro pointed out.

"I will not explain myself to a lowly human such as you!" Tasuki finished.

"Hey! Don't talk to them! Talk to me! I am going to be the one to kill ya!" Inuyasha stepped in front of everyone, making his presence known. Tasuki also stepped foward.

"You think you can kill me you half breed?!" Tasuki asked.

"I'm positive I can. I killed many of Naraku's incarnations before you," Inuyasha said.

"He is Naraku's incarnation? Are you sure?" Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.

"I'm sure of it. He reeks of Naraku's foul stench. And also he smells of a half demon. He was not born a demon but a hanyou like me. So you shouldn't call me a half demon you idiot!" Inuyasha screamed.

Naomi was stunned. The village heard of a man named Naraku but they did not know much. All they knew was that he was a terrible half demon that needed to be stopped. She heard that he hurt many innocent people and wants to shikon no tama for his own selfish greed. And the last thing she knew was that he was going to use that jewel for him to be a full demon and to bring treachery to the world.

"I am not a half demon no longer! Don't even call me that you fool!" Tasuki charged at Inuyasha with his long nails.

"Let's go you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha took out the Tetsaiga and charged for Tatsuki. They collided and went backwards. Inuyasha landed on his feet.

"Why does a half breed like you have a sword like that? Im suprized someone like you could even hold that thing up!" Tasuki taunted.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha used the windscar.

Tasuki jumped out of harms way at the last second. "My turn," Tasuki leaped into the air and swung his sharp nails at Inuaysha. 'Right left right left' Inuyasha got hit by one and had 3 gashes to his right shoulder to his left hip. "Argh! Dammit! You bastard will pay for that!" Inuaysha held his wound with his left hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running to Inuyasha's side. "Are you okay?" She said.

"Kagome get back! Whatareya crazy?!" Inuyasha released his left hand from his wound and held it in front of Kagome, blocking her from Tatsuki.

"It's you! That priestess that pierced me with that arrow!" Tatsuki looked at Kagome.

"What? No....it wasn't-"

"Silence! You will die before me you wench!" Tasuki ran towards Kagome.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha got in front of Kagome, Tetsaiga raised above his head.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried and she thrusted the Haraikotsu at Tasuki. Being caught off guard the Hiraikotsu tore Tatsuki's left arm off.

"What? How dare you!" Tatsuki outstretched his right arm out towards Sango and screamed, "Lightning Bolt!" a yellow bolt came out of his hands and shot towards Sango. Sango put Sango in front of her in attempt to protect her.

"Sango! Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted. He released the blue cloth from his right hand and a black hole was released from his right palm. "You think your so smart don't you? I know you guys more then you think," Tasuki said. Saimyosho came out from behind Tasuki

"Saimyosho!" Miroku closed his wind tunnel. But luckily Miroku's wind tunnel absorbed the attack from Tasuki.

"What do you mean you know us!?" Inuyasha asked, still in front of Kagome.

"I am indeed one of Naraku's incarnations. I will say that much. Lets just say that Naraku told me about you guys. Inuyasha the half demon.. Kagome the priestess. Sango the revengeful demon slayer. Miroku the perverted monk with the 'wind tunnel'. Shippou, a runt they hang out with. And last but not least Kilala the demon cat. Naraku said that I will encounter at some point. And if I did. To kill them. I am suprized that I met you guys so soon. I really wanted to kill the villagers first but eh..whatever I'm tangible," Tasuki said.

"Like hell you'll kill us! Adamant Barrage!" Crystals shot out of the Tetsaiga and towards Tasuki.

"Worthless" Tasuki said. Tasuki turned around and Kanna was behind him. The mirror that she was holding turned white and she sucked in the Adamant Barrage.

"Everyone take cover!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha and Sango, Shippou, and Miroku jumped on Kilala. And then the mirror shined and the Adamant Barrage came out of it, heading towards the villagers and Inu & Co. Kilala and Inuyasha both dodged the attack. And then the attack headed for the villagers. "Ah!" they all screamed.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted and the wind scar went towards the adamant barrage attack. The wind scar absorbed the adamant barrage. Only 4 villagers that were in front off all of the others collapsed onto the floor and disintegrated Tasuki was shocked._ 'Naraku did not say that this. This half demon had so much power!'_ Tasuki thought.

"What's wrong Tasuki? Cat- I mean dog got your tounge?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Heh! You wish! You and that wench WILL die!" Tasuki pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha, "Tornado!" (Lame attacks I know..but what are ya gunna do?)

Kagome tensed on Inuyashas back. Above them, the clouds came together and the clouds turned gray/black. Winds grew faster and faster. "Hold on!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome and then her grip tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders. A tornado formed around Inuyasha and Kagome, trapping them in.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango screamed.

Winds grew faster and faster around Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha stuck Tetsaiga into the ground and held onto it with one hand and Kagome with the other. "Kagome! I'm going to move you! Hold onto my arm that's on your back!" Inuyasha screamed over the treacherous winds.

"But I can't! I'll get trapped in the winds!" Kagome screamed back.

"Just trust me!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Ok," Kagome nodded. She released one hand off of Inuyasha's back and placed it onto his arm. Kagome flung backwards. Her right hand fell off on Inuyasha's arm but her left hand still had somewhat of a grip on Inuyasha's back. "Ah! Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"Kagome! Hold on!" Inuyasha screamed. He couldn't release Tetsaiga. That would make both of them succumb to the powerful winds and who knew what would happen after that? Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's shoulder lessened. "Inuyasha! I can't hold on for much longer!" Kagome cried.

"Don't you dare let go! You hear me!? Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha yelled. If she let go then...

Inuyasha tried to think of a plan but he couldn't. But he had to find a way to get out of this mess.

Kagome tried to get her right hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, but the winds were too strong for her. "Inuyasha I'm slipping!" Kagome yelled. Her pinky finger already fell from his shoulder and the rest of her fingers were sliding down.

"Hold on! I'll get you outta here!" Inuyasha screamed. And then he dug his feet into the ground and let go of Tetsaiga.

* * *

Outside of the Tornado:

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango screamed.

The tornado around Inuyasha and Kagome closed and they could not be seen anymore. Miroku and Sango could not hear Kagome because the winds were too loud. "Hehe..your friends will die. Aw..too bad you couldn't say your goodbyes." Tasuki snickered.

"Die!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. Tasuki dodged it. The Hiraikotsu went back to Sango and she caught it.

"Miroku what are we going to do?!" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But there has to be some way we could save them!"

"Men! Attack him!" Sakoro screamed. The villagers began shooting their arrows at him.

* * *

Inside of the Tornado:

"Hold on! I'll get you outta here!" Inuyasha screamed. And then he dug his feet into the ground and let go of Tetsaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha used all of the force he could so stay upright. He turned around and grabbed Kagome's waist before she could fly backwards. "Kagome hold onto me!" Inuyasha screamed and he turned around to face the Tetsaiga. He couldn't reach for it because both of his hands were wrapped securely around Kagome.

Inuyasha tipped backwards a little but quickly began to gain his posture again. The winds were getting faster and faster. Inuyasha was losing his balance and he dug his feet more into the dirt beneath him._ 'I have to get Kagome out of here!'_ he thought.

Inuyasha got one hand off of Kagome and began to go lower towards the floor. "Kagome! Wrap your arms around my waist tightly! I'm going to lower towards the floor!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Alright!" Kagome grabbed her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

Inuyasha got on the floor, Kagome underneath him. One hand was around Kagome and the other was sunken into the dirt. The winds were still picking up speed and Inuyasha's nails began to come up from the dirt. "Ah!" Inuyasha tried to dig his nails back into the thick dirt but the winds made it impossible. His fingers were slowly coming up off of the dirt.

"Kagome! Make sure your hold on me is really tight! I have to let go of you for a minute! Can you do that for me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll try but hurry!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha let go of her waist and dug his hand into the floor. "Ah!" Inuyasha cried. His other hand let go of the dirt and was left flying around in the wind. The Tetsaiga was right in front of him. _'If only I could reach it..' _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha's muscles hurt. His body racked with pain with every movement he made. But he couldn't stop. He had to save Kagome. _'There is no way I am going to let her die! I have to keep on going!'_ he thought. Inuyasha reached up with the hand that wasn't around Kagome's waist. The winds were pulling it in all different directions. '_Come on I can do it.'_ he got a little bit closer to the Tetsaiga. He was about half way to the Tetsaiga when winds grew faster. "Ahh!" Inuyasha cried. His arm was being pulled in different directions.

Inuyasha let go and his arm got pulled back...in the opposite direction of the Tetsaiga. "Dammit!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. Kagome's grip was loosening and her arms were uncurling against Inuyasha's waist. "Inuyasha..I can't..." Kagome whimpered.

"No! Hold on for a bit longer! Kagome don't give up! You never do!" Inuyasha screamed, fighting back tears. Kagome's grip on Inuyasha loosened more.

'_She's not going to last for much longer! I have to reach the Tetsaiga no matter how much it hurts!'_ Inuyasha's body was starting to shake. His muscles were being over exerted. 'I have no choice!' Inuyasha thought. And then he reached up again. Inuyasha's body was screaming to stop. To end the pain. But no, he couldn't. He had someone to protect and he wasn't going to let her down!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha cried and he forced himself to reach towards the Tetsaiga. He was more then half way there.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Worry about yourself Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. Her arms were barely around Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._ 'I don't have anymore time for fooling around!'_ Inuyasha once again began to reach for Tetsaiga. Kagome slipped more. "Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed once more as he reached for the Tetsaiga. "Got it!" Inuyasha screamed as he got Tetsaiga out of the dirt. While still on the ground covering Kagome Inuyasha called, "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar made a hole into the tornado and the tornado's winds ceased. The tornado diminished. "Ah," Kagome breathed as she let go of Inuyasha and fell against the floor.

"Were safe now Kagome..were safe," Inuyasha whispered. He saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala running/flying towards them.

"Guys...." Inuyasha said. He fell on top of Kagome from over exertion. His muscled burned and ached with a pain he never knew he could have. He began to close his eyes, ready for a long dog nap.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala reached Kagome and Inuyasha's side.

"Is....Tasuki..gone?" Inuyasha used his last ounce of energy to say this.

"Yeah. He left when he saw you use the wind scar on the tornado thing. Go to sleep," Sango said.

"Good..idea," Inuyasha said. And then he fell asleep on top of Kagome.

"Miroku. Should we move them onto Kilala?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yes. We should get them both to a doctor or something. We don't know what happened inside the tornado," Miroku said.

"Ok. Miroku, help me pick Inuyasha up." Sango said.

"Alright."

Sango was on one side of Inuayasha and Miroku was on the other.

"1. 2. 3. Lift!" Sango called. Miroku and Sango lifted Inuyasha a little bit but then Inuyasha began to whimper. "Stop it..." Inuyasha whispered.

Sango and Miroku gently put Inuyasha on top of Kagome again. "He must be in a lot of pain," Shippou jumped on Miroku's shoulder, looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah but if Inuyasha or Kagome wake up in this position things are going to get pretty awkward and end in a fight!" Sango said.

"Why don't we just roll Inuyasha off of Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"That sounds good," Sango agreed.

Sango got on Inuyasha's right and Miroku got on Inuyasha's left side. And together they gently and slowly rolled Inuyasha off of Kagome so that they were lying next to each other.

"That's better," Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha's and Kagome's sleeping form. "I never knew Inuyasha could look so...peaceful," Sango started.

"Me either! He's usually a hot head that won't stop pounding on me! But when he sleeps he actually looks innocent. But of course he's not," Shippou said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha's ear tweaked. "Ek!" Shippou took a step back. But Inuyasha began to snore softly. "Phew!" Shippou said.

"So what are we going to do with them? Just leave them laying here?" Sango asked.

"Well their isn't that much we could do. They look comfy here anyway. I guess our only real option is to wait until they wake up," Miroku said.

"Excuse me," Sakoro asked from behind Miroku and Sango.

"Hello Sakoro? What can we do for you?" Miroku asked.

"Oh! I want nothing of that sort! My villagers want to thank you for driving away the demon. For now that is. But we would like to give you food if you are hungry. We owe you at least that much," Sakoro said. Naomi stepped beside him, "Yeah! Father is right. I know I could never hurt him, for the wounds he made in my heart are too fresh. Thank you for driving him away..even if it is only for a while," Naomi flashed a smile at the group.

"Hello there" Miroku said. Walking in front of Naomi.

"My names Miroku and-" and then Miroku remembered Sango, "-and it is very nice to meet you."

"I'm Naomi. It's nice to see you all. I hope I see you guys around more often. If you guys need anything I'm here for ya," and then Naomi began walking away.

Sango was suprized that Miroku did that. She was positive that he was going to hit on Naomi. I mean why not? She's pretty and single. What else could he possibly want? Maybe he just felt bad that Naomi has been in a serious relationship but then betrayed by the one she loved.

Miroku turned back to Sango smiling. "A promise is a promise Sango," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. And then he sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango then joined him.

"So can I get you youngsters food and water?" Sakoro asked.

"Um..sure I am kind of hungry. How bout you guys?" Sango nodded her head towards Shippou, Miroku, and Kilala.

"I am pretty hungry," Miroku said.

"Same here." Shippou said.

"Mew," meowed Kilala.

"Well then I will get you guys something right away!" Sakoro announced. And he walked away, back towards the huts that were now fully restored.

"I wonder what happened in that tornado. Inuyasha looks so worn out. And he never shows his weak side," Sango hugged her knees to her stomach.

"As do I Sango. But we have to wait for Inuyasha or Kagome to wake up. But what I really want to know is why Tasuki left as soon as he saw the wind scar disintegrate his tornado," Miroku said.

"Maybe he's really a chicken!" Shippou commented.

"I wonder...he seemed really strong so it's really weird that he left in such a hurry," Miroku said. He looked at his sleeping companions. "And I also wonder how long it is going to take for Inuyasha and Kagome to wake up.

"I bet that Kagome wakes up first! She's stronger then Inuyasha in my eyes!" Shippou said.

"Me too," Sango agreed.

"Ha! This is where you two are wrong! Inuyasha is a male and as a male he is stronger! Therefor he will indeed wake up first!" Miroku said.

"Your on monk!" Sango glared at Miroku. Sango outstretched her hand and Miroku nodded.

"This is going to be easy," Miroku shook Sango's hand.

The battle was on.

* * *

Kagome:

It was cold. Not cold. Freezing. Every bone in her body was frozen. She felt that if she moved her bones would snap in two. Her body shivered. She barely had any heat left in her body. But she felt someone hugging her. _'W-where am I? What am I doing here? Wh-wh-why am I so cold? Who's holding me?'_ these questions formed in Kagome's mind. There is only one person she knew that can hold her like this stranger was. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah it's me Kagome. Don't worry I'm here," Inuyasha stroked her hair. Kagome opened her eyes little by little. A cold droplet fell into her eye, causing her to flinch. '_Snow...'_ she thought. She looked around. There were no trees, grass, leaves, anything. Just white snow on the ground and the grayness of the clouds above.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I can't smell Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or even Kilala anywhere around here. It's just us," Inuyasha said.

"Just us huh? 'Cough cough'" Kagome said/coughed.

"You okay there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, fine. Now how are we going to get back to the village?" Kagome asked.

"We will have to find a way," Inuyasha continued, "Are you okay to move Kagome?"

"I'll try." Inuyasha began to pick her up. At first I didn't hurt. Her body was numb. But then every bone in her body hurt. Her body felt as if she was in a icecube. (I can't really explain it too well. You know that feeling when your freezing and you move your fingers? That feeling.)

Ah!" she cried.

"Kagome! Hold on let me put this around you," Inuyasha said. He took off his hoari and wrapped it around Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered.

"Relax. It will all be over soon. We just need to find a way out of this mess," Inuyasha soothed and he began to pick her up again.

'_It hurts so much but we have to move. I don't want us to just stay here and die.'_ so Kagome coped with the pain.

After a while of Inuyasha picking her up Kagome started getting used to the pain. It wasn't even that bad anymore. It was just like getting a pinch but only it was everywhere. And then Kagome's heart started to burn. It felt like it was on fire. "Inuyasha! My heart..it burns!" Kagome put her hand on her heart.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said.

"I-I don't know. It burns so bad. I-I can't" Kagome drifted off. Her heart pounded and pounded and pounded. _'What's happening to me!?'_ and then Kagome became limp in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" a voice called. _'W-what?'_ Kagome asked. Someone was shaking her gently.

"Wake up Kagome!" that voice called again. And then Kagome stirred.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"It's me. Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened her eyes. She was back in the village. Her friends all around her._ 'Was it..just a dream? It felt so real..'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Shippou called, running to her side and hugging her.

"What the heck happened?" Kagome asked.

"You were sleeping and then all of a sudden you started screaming and clutching your heart saying that you heart burned. You were shaking. And so Inuyasha woke you up," Sango said.

"But it felt so real...my heart really burned and I was so cold. I felt the snow go in my eye.." Kagome said more to herself then anyone else.

"Kagome what happened in your dream?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sat up.

"I don't know. I was freezing and my whole body had frost bite. And then I opened my eyes and it was snowing. Inuyasha was there and we were in the middle of nowhere. There were no trees or anything. It was deserted. Inuyasha. You said you didn't know where we were either and that we had to find a way out. And then you carried me because I was unable to walk. And then my heart ached and here I am now.." Kagome said.

"That's really strange..is it possible that that was a premonition?" Miroku said.

"Not likely. I mean how are me and Kagome going to get stuck in the middle of nowhere? Just the two of us. You guys are always with us anyway," Inuyasha said.

"Well then what was it?" asked Kagome. "It was so strange. It just felt so real. My heart felt like it was breaking into two but I don't know why. Nothing was wrong with it before. It was just so...random," Kagome finished.

"I guess we just have to wait and see what Kaede says about this when we go to the village," Miroku said.

"Yeah. I guess so," Kagome agreed.

'_This doesn't make any sense! I could actually feel the pain. I could of swore it was real. And It couldn't of been a premonition. Like Inuyasha said, how are only me and him going to be stuck their..together? If anything the whole group would be there with us. Or would they?'_ Kagome thought.

"Do you guys have any water? I'm really thirsty," asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Sakoro brought us food and water not so long ago. Here," Sango handed Kagome a cup of water.

"Thanks. I really need thi-" Kagome dropped the glass of water. She clutched her heart.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

She could barely hear what everyone was screaming. She could only make out their movements. Her vision was getting blurry and she was dizzy. "Inuyasha..." Kagome drifted off as she fell limp into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

* * *

**Fact of the Chapter: Most elephants weigh less then the tounge of a blue whale. **

**Oh no! Poor Kagome! So here's another chapter. Hope you like it and I am going to post a new chapter asap. Thank you! Review plz!**


	6. What's Wrong?

**Ugh. I just found out that I am getting a shot. I hate those things. I totally flip out before I get it. I. Hate. Shots. The needle freaks me out! I hope you had a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. And also a happy New Year! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**What's wrong?**

Last time:

"_Inuyasha..." Kagome drifted off as she fell limp into Inuyasha's awaiting arms._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the unconscious miko. Inuyasha shook her.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Shaking her is not going to help!" Miroku said.

"Well then what the hell do you want me to do you pervert!?" Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was so worried about Kagome. She was fine just a second ago and then all of a sudden she collapsed.

"Relax and put her down so then we could think about what's going on. Maybe this village has a doctor that can help us," Miroku said.

I guess what your saying makes some sense," Inuyasha said. He laid Kagome onto a rolled out mat. Kagome's breathing became harsh and fast. Her face became shiny with sweat. It was as if she had just finished running 2 laps around a huge gym. Her bangs were plastered against her forehead due to the amount of sweat. Inuyasha became more worried. Her scent traced no signs of her being sick. "Is it possible that this is one of Naraku's tricks?" Sango asked.

"Well Tasuki was one of Naraku's minions. Inuyasha, did Kagome get touched or hurt by anything when you both were in the Tornado?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Do you honestly think I would let anything hurt her!? Of course not! The only things that were in the Tornado were me, Kagome, and the stupid winds!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Did the winds have poison in them?" Sango asked

"No, I would of smelled the scent of poison right away. You can't hide that specific smell, it's too strong," Inuyasha said.

If it wasn't Naraku that did this to Kagome then...what did? Inuyasha knew that their was a chance that Naraku has done this but how? Tasuki didn't even touch Kagome. And he also did not smell any poison. And even if he did how would it get inside of Kagome? It had to be something else.

"Inuyasha...." Shippou sniffed.

"What is it Shippou?" Inuyasha lowered his voice.

"Is..is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippou asked.

"Of course she is! She's Kagome! She always makes it out of things like this and she wouldn't dare leave us all! _'Leave me..' _Inuyasha said. But deep inside he didn't truly believe it. Something is wrong with Kagome. It could be serious.

"When Kagome fainted she held her heart. And in the dream she had before that she said hat she had a bad heart ache. You don't think..." Sango started.

"That the dream is becoming a reality?" Miroku finished.

"But how could that happen?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know," Miroku said. And then he formed a idea. "I have a idea. I will go and find Sakoro and see if there are any doctors or anyone that can see to Kagome's health here."

"Yeah! And then they can help Kagome!" Shippou cried.

"We can give it a shot. There is nothing to lose," Inuyasha agreed.

Sango saw a gleam in Miroku's violet eyes that concerned her. He looked too confident. He had that same look in his eyes when he womanized.

"No Miroku. It's okay I'll go instead. You should be here just incase Kagome needs your help with something," Sango stood up, ready to take her leave.

"But Sango dearest, let me do this. You are Kagome's best friend and she will want you to be here if she wakes up," Miroku also stood up.

"No it's ok. Monk. Stay and I'll go. Follow and die," and then Sango left, leaving a shocked and upset monk, a confused hanyou, and a clueless Shippou.

Inuyasha went to Kagome's side. He rubbed her cheek, "Kagome...you will make it through this. Like you always do. Just be strong," Inuyasha whispered. Unconsciously he pulled her bangs that were against her forehead away from her face.

Miroku and Shippou didn't know what to make of this show of affection. So they just pretended that they weren't paying attention the whole time. Inuyasha stood up once again. "I'm going to go get water for Kagome. I'll be right back. Shippou watch her," Inuyasha said.

"Ok! I won't let you down!" Shippou took Inuyasha's spot as he walked away. Shippou's eyes reached Kagome's face. _'She's really sweaty. It's a good thing that Inuyasha went to go and get water for her.'_ Kagome looked like she was burning up with a fever. But that was impossible. Inuyasha said that she didn't smell sick. Shippou, being the curious little boy that he was poked her revealed arm. '_Ouch. Her skin is really hot. I think I'm gunna touch it again..'_ and then Shippou put his whole paw on Kagome's arm.

"Ouch!" Shippou cried.

Within seconds Miroku was at his side. "What's wrong Shippou?" he asked.

"It's Kagome. Her skin is really hot and when I put my paw on her arm it hurt," Shippou waved his paw around.

"That's strange. Hot as in it burned you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it felt like I put my hand in a fire," Shippou said.

"When Inuyasha get's back we must tell him this," Miroku said.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked holding a bucket of water.

"That Kagome's skin is really hot," Shippou answered.

"I know it's hot. I just touched her cheek before I left!" Inuyasha redened.

"Yeah but it didn't burn you like it did to Shippou," Miroku said.

"It did what!?" Inuyasha screamed, worry was evident in his immediately went next to Shippou and Miroku at Kagome's side. Inuyasha touched her arm.

"That is hot. I'll wipe her down," Inuyasha said. He went to the bucket of water and then to Kagome's backpack. He went inside of it and got a rag out of it. He put the rag inside of the water and returned to Kagome's side once again.

He put the rag onto Kagome's forehead. And then he took a hand full of water and rubbed it into Kagome's arms, cooling her down.

Sango then walked in. "Sakoro brought me to a doctor and showed me to her hut. The doctor told me to bring Kagome to her hut so that she could take a look at her.

"Alright then let's get a move on!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and left for the doctors hut.

When Inuyasha entered he saw a middle aged lady with black hair and tan skin. She wore a blue shirt and a black, long skirt. She stirred a green substance in a medium sized bowl. Large vases were aligned against the left and right walls. "Hello there. My name is Minerva, please put the sick girl onto the mat in the back of the hut. And make yourselves at home," the doctor said.

"Alright," Inuyasha put Kagome onto the mat and sat next to where everyone else was.

Minerva put her bowl down and went next to Kagome, facing the group. "Ok so tell me your names and what happened," Minerva said.

Sango was the first to speak up, "I'm Sango. This is Miroku. Inuyasha, Shippou, Kilala, and the girl that is sick's name is Kagome."

"Alright so what happened to Kagome?" Minerva turned around and started to check up on Kagome while listening to their story.

"Kagome said that she had a bad dream where she was somewhere freezing and deserted. And then she had a heart ache and woke up. But she said that it felt so real. And then a while after that out of no where she fainted, holding her heart. We do not know what happened but we are somewhat positive that her heart hurt. We have considered that it was a premonition of some sort but the dream seems unlikely to happen," Miroku said.

"Kagome is very hot but she does not have a fever. She is burning up though but as far as I know there is no reason behind it. Her heart beat is also very fast," Minerva said.

"Dammit! We already know that! Just tell us what is wrong!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha calm down! She is just trying to help us!" Sango put her hand on his shoulder.

Minerva brushed that comment of Inuyasha's aside and continued what she was saying. "I am not sure of what is going on but I do have something that can help her cool down. That is all I can do for you," Minerva said.

Minerva picked up a empty bowl and walked to where the vases were. She picked the third one to the right and poured some of the liquidy substance into the bowl. She then picked up what she was stirring when Inuyasha walked in and poured it into the bowl also. She then mixed it in together.

"You are lucky. When you walked in I was already making what you need," She walked over to Inuyasha and gave him the bowl of mixed herbs, "I believe that you could do this. All you have to do is make Kagome drink half of this and with the other half you rub it in her skin where ever it is the most hot. After a hour or less she will cool down. I know not of when she will wake up for that depends on the girl. I will leave you to discuss the situation. You can stay here until the girl wakes up," Minerva walked out of the hut.

"Sango, help me with Kagome will ya?" Inuyasha asked/commanded.

"Sure." Sango picked Kagome's head up and Inuyasha fed her half of the bowl. Inuyasha and Sango rubbed what was left of the herbs into Kagome's arms and face. Inuyasha was blushing the whole time though. The feel of his hands on her soft skin sent shivers down his back.

"How come no one knows what is happening to Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"We don't know Shippou. But we are going to find out," Sango said.

"This remedy is going to help her get better and make her feel more comfy," Inuyasha said. _'Dammit. Why does everything always happen to Kagome! What kind of protector am I if I can't protect Kagome or Kikyou!'_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face, _'Kagome...please get better....'_

'_Please.'_

* * *

2 Hours Later:

Kagome's body temperature cooled down and her breathing patterns were normal. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her but she still has not awakened yet. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the wall and he was fidgeting. He was tapping his fingers against his leg. Again and again and again.

"Inuyasha stop fidgeting! It's really agitating!" Sango screamed.

"Your making it hard to think!" said Miroku.

"Yeah!" joined in Shippou.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha punched Shippou on the head.

"Wahhhh!!!" Shippou wined, "Inuyasha you're a meanie!"

"Tell me something I don't know you runt! I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hey don't take it out on Shippou! He didn't do anything! It's not his fault Kagome is not okay so don't act like it is!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha raised a fist at her, "Why I outta- if you weren't a girl I would!"

"Hey!" Miroku got in front of Sango.

"Don't you dare raise a fist at Sango!" Miroku screamed.

"Feh! Fine! You guys aren't worth it anyway," Inuyasha walked to the other side of the hut and sat down. He closed his eyes and blocked out everyone and everything. _'It's not my fault I am worried. For all I know any second Kagome can shrivel up and die and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it! I shouldn't of took it out on them but I just wanted to get my mind off of Kagome.'_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping form._ 'I just want her to be safe again.'_

Miroku saw Inuyasha's sad glance at Kagome and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Kagome was seriously ill and no one knew what was wrong with her. They all cared about he but Inuyasha cared more about Kagome then all of them combined. "Hey Inuyasha..." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

"What monk?" Inuyasha watched as the monk drew closer.

"It's okay that you are worried. We all are. But that doesn't mean that you can just yell at us whenever you please. That just makes everything worse," Miroku exclaimed.

"I know but still. I can't help it," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

And then Kagome began to stir. "Kagome!" everyone ran to Kagome's side.

"Mmmmm..uh? Oh hi guys." Kagome opened her eyelids slowly.

"Are you okay?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah. I feel fine right now. Just..weak." Kagome said.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha...it was Kikyou.." Kagome said.

* * *

**Fact of the Chapter: No president of the United States was an only child.**

**Finally! I got another chapter done. I wanted to get another chapter done but I was just so busy with Christmas and New Years and stuff. So thanks to everyone that sticked with my story! R&R!**


	7. Kikyou

**Thank you to the people who have been reviewing and following my story. It means a lot. You're the reason this story continues. Sorry for the delayed update...as soon as I got back from winter break I got 3 projects and 1 essay so I was going to do that today but I figured that I should update since I can't go out because of snow.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Kikyou**

Kagome's P.O.V when she was unconscious:

Dark. Everything was dark. She could hear no one and can see nothing. Black was the only color that she could see. _'Where am I?" _thought Kagome. Kagome began to feel around for anyone or anything.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

No answer.

"Is anyone there!" Kagome screamed.

Still no reply.

"Miroku! Kilala! Shippou! Sango!?" Kagome screamed into the darkness.

Kagome whirled around in a circle. Desperately trying to find someone.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground.

"Where am I? How in the world did I get here?" Kagome tried to think of how she got here. The only thing she remembered was...nothing.

"Kagome...." a voice whispered from a far distance away from Kagome.

Kagome got back up, "Who's there!"

Kagome took a fighting stance. _'Is it Naraku? If it is- what am I going to do? I don't have my bows and arrow or anything! And the others are not here!'_

"Do not be alarmed Kagome. I will not hurt you," the voice that was now noticed as a female said.

'_Wait!...I know that voice! How can it be? She's dead! How...?'_ Kagome's back stiffened and her shin crawled.

"Kikyou?" Kagome called.

Out of the darkness Kagome could catch a glimpse of something red. It was coming closer.

"Kikyou!?" Kagome called again.

The figure was immediately in front of Kagome in a flash. Kagome looked her up and down. Red and white outfit. Black hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes brown much like Kagome's. The only difference was like she now looked...alive.

"Yes Kagome, it is I." Kikyou replied, making herself known.

"How?" Kagome whispered, starring at Kikyou in disbelief.

"I knocked you unconscious and that brought you here," Kikyou's face held a little more life in it. _'Weird considering she's dead,'_ Kagome thought.

"Yes I am dead but I am here so I could warn you of the dangers that lie ahead for you and your group," Kikyou said.

"You can-"

"Yes Kagome, I can read your mind," Kikyou interrupted.

"You said that YOU knocked me unconscious and could read my mind. How is that possible? When you died my soul came back to me. Meaning that you no longer have my soul," Kagome asked.

"Whether you like it a part of you is always going to be in me. You were born to do what I did not. Protect the Shikon No Tama. I died because I got tricked by Naraku and sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. And then you came along. With the same duty as me. Even though I had your soul for a while that is not the only reason I am still connected to you. I will always be connected to you. We were born for the same reason. You could think of us like twins in a way. Even in death a part of me still has you," Kikyou explained.

"But I cannot read you mind and you can read mine," Kagome stated.

"For a year I lived off of a part of your soul. Wandering around the world with no reason. I was forced to roam around this world even after death because that witch Urasue took my ashes from my burial and took a part of your soul and put it into me," Kikyou reminded Kagome.

"The reason I could put you into unconsciousness is not because you are a part of me. I am here to warn you about something. Something evil," Kikyou said.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"No. Not Naraku. I can not say what it is. I can say this: be careful. You and Inuyasha are not safe. Watch your actions Kagome because evil is closer than you think. Your life is in danger," Kikyou began to back up and fade away.

"Wait! What's going to happen to us! What do you mean my life is in danger!? Kikyou!" Kagome ran towards Kikyou's receding body.

"Be careful Kagome," and then Kikyou vanished.

Kagome's running slowed down. "What was that about?" Kagome asked herself.

"Now...how in the world do I get out of here?" she asked.

Her heart began to ache. "No! Not again!" She clutched her heart and got on her knees. Trying to overcome unconsciousness. "Ah!" Kagome screamed as she fell on her stomach. That intense and burning feeling in her heart worsened.

And then,

she woke up.

* * *

_And then Kagome began to stir. "Kagome!" everyone ran to Kagome's side._

"_Mmmmm..uh? Oh hi guys." Kagome opened her eyelids slowly._

"_Are you okay?" Shippou asked._

"_Yeah. I feel fine right now. Just..weak." Kagome said._

"_Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Inuyasha...it was Kikyou.." Kagome said._

Inuyasha was shocked. What did Kikyou have to do with this? "What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome got into a sitting position with the help of Inuyasha. Although it didn't really hurt, Inuyasha just want to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself again.

"Kikyou came to me and warned me about the future. She told me that danger lied ahead and that we have to be careful," Kagome said.

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"She said that it wasn't him but she couldn't tell me what it is. She also said that Inuyasha and I are in danger. That's all she really told me," answered Kagome.

Shippou jumped on Kagome's lap, "just you and Inuyasha are in danger?" he asked.

"I guess so," Kagome said, bringing the kitsune to her chest and hugging him like a stuffed animal.

Even though Kagome was the one to first receive this information, even she was confused. Why was it only going to be her and Inuyasha in danger? Why not everyone else? And if it's not going to be Naraku to do this..then who?

"Lady Kagome," Miroku called.

"Yes?"

"In your dream you and Inuyasha were alone am I correct?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. But we already established that it is impossible that we would both be alone because you guys are in our group too. The only time it was only me and Inuyasha was when the Shikon no Tama was first shattered. And then we met Shippou. You. And then Sango after that," Kagome announced.

"What if we are wrong and that dream really is a premonition?" Miroku asked.

"That sounds impossible though. I never even heard of a demon capable of doing that!" exclaimed Sango.

"Well that is the only explanation I have," Miroku finished.

"Isn't it possible that that wasn't even Kikyou! She died. What if that was just Naraku trying to trick us?" Inuyasha asked.

"But how would he get inside my head with that dream?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know what he is capable of," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"But Inuyasha. It really felt like it was Kikyou. She did not have a demon aura," Kagome said.

"Dammit Kagome! It was not Kikyou! I felt her die in my own arms! It wasn't her dammit!" Inuyasha stormed out of Minerva's hut. He ran into the woods. _'It's not Kikyou! It can't be! She's dead now! I felt her go limp in my arms...I heard her last heartbeat. I saw her take her last breath. I..I let her die because of Naraku again. She can not be back!'_ Inuyasha thought.

He jumped on a large tree and jumped to the top branch. He sat there thinking about Kikyou and how he failed her

again.

'_Dammit! Why can't I do anything right! How can I protect Kagome if I didn't even protect Kikyou?_

* * *

In Minerva's hut:

"What was that about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha got mad all of a sudden with no warning.

"Even though the death of Kikyou was a while ago, the pain of her death is still fresh," Miroku said. Kagome looked at the mat/door that Inuyasha left the hut in. A part of her wanted to find him and make him feel better. But the other side wanted her to give him time to cool down so that they won't get in a fight. The 2nd side of her was more dominant. Maybe she will wait 5 minutes until she goes after him.

At that moment, Minerva walked in.

"Oh! Kagome you are awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. I feel like nothing has ever even happened but thanks," Kagome replied.

"Well that is a good thing to hear," Minerva looked around the group, noticing that the hanyou is missing.

"Well when I was walking through the village I bumped into Sakoro. He told me that he found a hut in the village that was not being used and that you guys can have on your visit here. He doesn't want you guys to be outside," Minerva smiled.

"Well that's very nice of him," Kagome said.

"Yes. So follow me and I will show you to your hut," Minerva started walking away.

The hut was small and much like Kaede's so it gave a homey feeling to the group. Minerva went back with what she needed to do and left everyone to their hut to do whatever they pleased.

"Um. I'll be right back guys," Kagome got her bow and arrows and left the hut in a search for Inuyasha. She walked in the woods.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called every couple of seconds.

No answer.

"Inuyasha! Don't be mad at me! I don't even know what I did!" Kagome heard a brushing in a large tree above her. "Inuyasha! Come down here and talk to me!" Kagome called.

And then the figure came down from the tree. But it wasn't Inuyasha. A fox youkai jumped down from the tree. Kagome backed up. "Hello miko. You have some on the Shikon fragments! I can sense them! Give them to me!" the fox neared Kagome.

Kagome notched an arrow. "Stay away or I will kill you!"

The fox youkai jumped towards Kagome. Kagome was not suspecting this and her arrow missed the youkai by an inch. Her bow and arrows fell. The fox had her pinned against the ground.

"You? Kill me? How about I kill you?" The fox said.

Kagome tried to get her bow but the youkai held her hands above her head with his paws. Kagome didn't know what to do. So she screamed.

"Inuyashaaaaa!!!!!!!"

The youkai took his right paw and slashed it across her face. Leaving her with 3 long and bleeding scratches along her right cheek. "Silence!"

"What do you want with me?!" Kagome asked.

"I do not want you only for the Shikon fragments. I am also very hungry and your meat would taste wonderful right now. So if you cooperate maybe I won't torture you..that much," The youkai smiled.(A/N idk if foxes can smile but whatever. Use your imagination people!)

He lifted his chin and his teeth began to decent towards Kagome's stomach. Kagome closed her eyes._ 'I'm dead. I'm dead. I don't want to die!'_ then she heard a whimper and the weight from the fox was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her, his back to her.

"Kagome are you alright?!" He cried.

"Yeah! I'm fine," Kagome held her cheek. It was bleeding but it was better then getting her stomach chewed apart.

The fox was bleeding with a slash across it's back. It was panting heavily.

"How dare you attack Kagome and think you can get away with it you bastard!" Inuyasha growled. The youkai began to back away, afraid for its life.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha screamed and jumped towards the youkai and slashed at the demon, cutting it into two pieces. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

"Hey, you sure your okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking her over.

"He didn't do anything to me. So don't worry about it," Kagome answered.

"What! I'm not worried! Feh!" Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome.

"Sure you weren't....Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you run away from the hut before? You didn't seem mad before that," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome again, sitting next to her. "I don't know. I just got upset because you were talking about Kikyou and it brought back something's from the past..and how I failed her," Inuyasha looked down at the ground and put his hands in his hoari,

"Inuyasha...it's not your fault that she died...it's Naraku's," Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha brushed it off.

"It is my fault! I promised to protect her and I didn't! Two times. It's all my fault she died again! Dammit why can't I do anything right!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha you did the best you could. Kikyou found peace now. Since she found peace shouldn't you?" Kagome left Inuyasha with that thought. Inuyasha looked behind him at Kagome.

'_She's right. Kikyou is happy and no matter how much I do not want to accept it she's dead._ _It's time to move on...no matter how hard it may be.'_ Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent.

Kagome hopes that Inuyasha isn't putting too much blame on his self. It really isn't his fault. It's hers. The bow from Azusa (sp?) Didn't save her in the end. Kagome believed it was her fault for Kikyou's second death. She never knew why it didn't save Kikyou. It should've but it didn't. Kagome could never stop blaming herself for the death of Kikyou. It's her fault that Inuyasha is upset.

It's all her fault.

Kagome approached the hut and walked in. Shippou was not there but he was probably playing with the village children like he always does.

"So how'd it go?" Sango asked.

"Good. I think at least," Kagome answered.

"Lady Kagome what happened to your cheek?" Miroku asked.

Kagome touched her cheek. The blood from the scratches was now dry"Oh. I got attacked but Inuyasha came so it's okay now," Kagome said. Kagome went to her green bag in the corner of the room, went in it, and got out a cloth. A bucket of water was on the other side of the hut. She dumped the cloth into the bucket and washed off the dried blood.

Kagome heart the mat/door move and she looked behind her. She saw that Inuyasha just walked in. She didn't notice that she was starring until-

"Hey! Whatdoya want!" The insensitive hanyou yelled.

Kagome's face turned red. "Sorry!" She apologized and went back to what she was doing.

About a half an hour later dinner was ready and they were waiting for Shippou to come back from playing with the villagers. "Come on! Why do we have to wait for that runt!?" Inuyasha barked.

"Because! We just do okay! Just be a little patient Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

"Grrr..." Inuyasha grred but he shushed up. But instead of yelling he began to fidgit, tapping his foot repeatedly against the floor.

"Can you stop! It's really annoying!" Sango yelled.

"Feh! The wench told me to shut up and I did! What else do you want me to do!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It would be nice if you stopped fidgeting!" Sango screamed.

"Damn humans. So useless and annoying," Inuyasha murmured.

"Shippou! What happened?!" cried Kagome as she ran to the door and hugged an injured Shippou. He has a lot of red marks on his skin that are forming into bruises. Shippou was crying.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried and hugged the miko back

Everyone walked over to Shippou, worried about him.

"Hey! What happened little guy? Did you hurt youself?" Inuyasha teased.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shippou what happened?" Kagome brought Shippou out of the hug and asked. He looked so upset.

Inuyasha kneeled next to Kagome, wanting to hear Shippou's story.

"I-I was playing with a girl named Christine in the village. We played tag for a long time a-and then a big guy a couple of years older came to me and pushed me to the ground. He said to get away from his girlfriend and Christine screamed at him to leave me alone. That I didn't do anything. He told Christine to go away and she did, leaving me and him alone. He called me a stupid youkai and that I should be dead because of my tainted blood. And that I have no right to be in this village. He then took big rocks and threw them at me! And then I ran here!" Shippou sobbed, covering his eyes with his paws.

"Oh that's terrible," Kagome brought Shippou to her and hugged him again. She heard growling next to her.

It was Inuyasha.

"What was this kids name?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know!" Shippou cried. Inuyasha picked up Shippou by his shirt.

"What was his name!" Inuyasha yelled even louder.

"Inuyasha let Shippou go!" Miroku cried in the backround.

"I-I think his name was Sutoso," Shippou afraid, he didn't want to get beat up again.

"I outta kill that kid for saying that!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha bolted out of the door. Realization dawned on Kagome. He wanted to find that kid and beat some sense into him. Kagome ran after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she called. She ran around the village trying to find any signs of a red and white figure.

And then she saw him. And a shaking kid in front of him.

* * *

**Fact of The Chapter: About 17% of humans are left-handed. The same is true of chimpanzees and gorillas.**

**Hi! I don't know if you like the fact of the chapter thing but I think it's interesting. So I spent more then 3 hours on this today (I wrote this chapter in 1 day because of snow and I can't do anything else)** **sooo I hope you enjoy this chappie because I worked really hard on it! PLEASE R&R! They make me so happy!**


	8. Inuyasha, Don't!

**Sorry for the long wait! My desktop computer is totally crashed and I don't know when my aunt can come and fix it. But today I figured out that I somehow have word on my laptop. Heh! And my mom said getting a laptop was worthless! Ha! That'll show her :P Sooo I'm very sorry because I haven't updated in like a week or two but I have soooooo much projects and essays for school and stuff. So I really don't have a lot of time for writing but I somehow managed to squeeze in some time. I would like to have a big THANK YOU to all of my readers! 23 reviews! Thanks so much! You're the reason that I am continuing this story! But p.s. more reviews could never hurt! Haha! Thanks! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Inuyasha, Dont!**

"_I outta kill that kid for saying that!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha bolted out of the door. Realization dawned on Kagome. He wanted to find that kid and beat some sense into him. Kagome ran after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she called. She ran around the village trying to find any signs of a red and white figure._

_And then she saw him. And a shaking kid in front of him_

Kagome gasped and ran to Inuyasha. His fist was flexed as he stood before the kid. The kid had dark brown hair and his eyes were green. He wore a green outfit and his hair was in a short ponytail. He was shaking with fear.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing to this poor kid?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha replied by pushing her away. "You heard me kid! What is your name?" Inuyasha held his fist in the air, ready to strike the boy if he doesn't answer.

"U-uh m-m-my name is Sutoso..what do you want from me?!" the boy unsteadily answered.

* * *

Flashback:

"_What was this kids name?!" Inuyasha demanded._

"_I don't know!" Shippou cried. Inuyasha picked up Shippou by his shirt._

"_What was his name!" Inuyasha yelled even louder._

"_Inuyasha let Shippou go!" Miroku cried in the backround._

"_I-I think his name was Sutoso," Shippou afraid, he didn't want to get beat up again._

* * *

End of Flashback:

'_So that's the kid that made fun of Shippou because he is a demon..heh! I should teach that kid a lesson! If he wants to make fun of demons then he will have to face me!'_ Inuyasha thought. He started to growl and Sutoso started to back away, afraid of the half demon.

"Inuyasha! That's enough! Don't scare the poor kid!" Kagome neared Inuyasha again at an attempt to calm him down. But Inuyasha ignored her.

"Hey kid...do you remember a fox demon with red hair and green eyes? Well I heard that you said so not so nice things to him concerning uh...demons. That they should be dead because of their tainted blood. Remember?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Um...Uh...I never said that!" Sutoso lied.

"Yeah, sure! Like I haven't heard that one before!" Inuyasha got closer to Sutoso. "You better count your blessings kid. Because once I'm done with ya, you would be lucky to be able to stand," Inuyasha was hovering over Sutoso. Sutoso began to run away.

"Mom! Dad!" Sutoso screamed as he ran away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the floor head first. Sutoso was almost out of sight now.

"What the hell Kagome!? Your letting him get away! You hear what he said to Shippou! The damn kid has no right to even breathe!" Inuyasha screamed into the dirt.

Kagome neared Inuyasha, "I know what he said hurt you but you can't just fix it by going to the poor kid and beat him senseless! That doesn't solve anything you idiot!"

Inuyasha got up off of the ground and stood up facing Kagome. "What did you call me wench?" Inuyasha questioned, glaring at Kagome.

"What are you deaf?!" Kagome continued, " Look, if it makes you feel better I will talk to the kid tomorrow. Until then don't go and kill him in his sleep! Didn't you see the look on his face? You scared him! Doesn't that bother you at all?"

For a second Inuyasha's molten gold eyes looked....regretful?

"Feh! The kid deserves it! No one! I mean no one! Offends me and gets away with it!" Inuyasha screamed.

"But still, Inuyasha...fighting won't solve all of your problems. I know what he said hurt you and Shippou but...no matter how much you want to, fighting will not help anything," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Feh. What do you know anyway?" Inuyasha turned his back towards Kagome. "If you hadn't interrupted me I woulda beat the crap outta that kid."

"And then what would of happened?! His parents upset and the village mad at you? Isn't that exactly what you don't want? For people to accept you for who you are? Well if you go beat up little kids they are just going to compare you to other demons!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha never thought of I that way before. He knows that he wants to be accepted but...how is he going to manage that by beating up everyone that bothers him? But the kid really hurt his feelings. How dare he say something like that about demons? How dare he make Shippou cry and not even care afterwards? In Inuyasha's eyes the boy deserved to get a serious beating but...if he wanted to be accepted then he couldn't. Inuyasha had to think about this some more.

"Inuyasha!" a running figure called.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha answered.

Miroku was panting, his hands on his knees. Kagome and Inuyasha awaited his answer. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything that you might regret in the near future," Miroku managed to explain through his heavy breaths.

"I managed to get here in time before he did anything to Sutoso," Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Well that's good. Who knows what he would of done?" Miroku stated.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Kagome agreed.

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" Inuyasha screamed, obviously annoyed.

"My apologies Inuyasha. I was merely talking about our situation," Miroku put his hand outward towards Inuyasha and backing away just in case. (A/N I just noticed that a lot of people back away from Inuyasha oooo what a bad boy!)

"Shuddup monk,"

"Hey Miroku where is Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. She is back at the hut. She's making sure Shippou is okay since he was upset about the whole event," Miroku said.

"Well!" Kagome clapped her hands together, "we should join them should we not? Let's go!"

Kagome began to walk back to the hut. Little did she know that she was walking in the wrong direction. "Um..Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Hm?"

"The hut is this way," Inuyasha pointed to the direction of the hut.

Kagome's cheeks tinted red. "Oh! Silly me! My mistake! Hehe..." and Kagome began to walk in the REAL direction of the hut. Miroku and Inuyasha stood their for a minute. Watching her walk away.

"Women huh?" Miroku asked.

" It beats me!"

"Hey! Are you guys coming or are you going to watch me leave?" Kagome yelled from a distance.

"Coming Lady Kagome!" Miroku called and began to walk to the hut.

'_Women.'_ Inuyasha thought as he too walked to the hut, following Kagome's lovely scent.

....................

Kagome just entered the hut and was looking around. She saw Shippou asleep cuddled up with Kilala. He was clutching her fur in his tiny paws. Sango was sitting around the campfire, smiling at Kagome. "Hello Kagome," Sango tried to keep her voice down because of the sleeping Shippou.

"Hi. How's Shippou?" asked Kagome.

Miroku, followed by Inuyasha walked in. "Hello beautiful Sango!" Miroku said quite loudly.

"Shhhh! I finally got Shippou to calm down and sleep," Sango shushed.

"Sorry," Miroku whispered, taking his seat next to Sango. Inuyasha sat against the wall in his basic Indian position. His hands were in each opposite side of his sleeves.

"It's ok. And Kagome, Shippou is better now. He calmed down after a while and fell asleep. This boy really hurt his feelings," Sango said.

Kagome took a seat across from Sango. "I know. I can still see tear lines on his face," Kagome kneeled next to Shippou and gently rubbed her hands across his cheek. Then she got back to her position across from Sango.

Little did she know a little 'someone' was having certain thoughts about her. Inuyasha noticed her gentleness towards the fox child and couldn't help but think about her. _'She's so sweet and caring. I don't deserve someone like her. She's just so different from everyone else. She cares about everyone. Even if she doesn't know them. I don't deserve someone as beautiful and pure like her. It just..doesn't happen.'_ Inuyasha saw her walking back to her seat next to the fire.

Kagome's face looked a little troubled.

"Hey...do you guys think that Shippou is keeping something a secret from us? I mean what Sutoso said was bad but..it's nothing we haven't heard before," Kagome said.

"That does make sense. But, what else would Sutoso say to Shippou that would make him **that** upset?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know. I could be wrong but I don't know. It was just a thought. I guess all we could really do is ask Shippou about it tomorrow when he is feeling better," Kagome said.

The Next Day:

Shippou had just woken up and everyone was around the burning flames of the fire. Kagome was cooking ramen. Inuyasha looked at the pot full of ramen with light in his eyes. And also a little drool coming out of his lip.

"Kagome! When is this going to be ready? Im starving over here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down boy! It'll be ready when it's ready!" Kagome yelled back.

"Grrrr.." Inuyasha grred.

After 5 minutes it was finally ready. Kagome handed Inuyasha the first cup. Well..more like Inuyasha grabbed the first cup out of her hands. "Hey! Could you be anymore rude?" Kagome asked.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha replied as he dug into the bowl of ramen. Making grunting noises while doing so.

Kagome gave the next one to Shippou, who was sitting on her right. He whispered a sad "thanks," to Kagome. Kagome looked at Shippou for a minute. He was still very upset, and she was determined to find out why.

And then she gave a cup to Miroku, Sango, and she left a bowl on the floor for Kilala. (A/N Kilala/Kirara slurped the food b.c she is a cat demon and idk if it is Kilala or Kirara but I like Kilala better. It's cute.)

Kagome caught Sango giving her glares to talk to Shippou. It seems that she too, has noticed the sadness from Shippou. And besides, it was too quiet! "Soo...um.. How is everybody?" Kagome asked.

She got 3 answers of 'good'. But Shippou said nothing. "Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome?" Shippou looked at her with his emerald eyes. They were

sad.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Shippou lowered his voice.

"Cut the crap Shippou! We all know something is wrong so just quit the act!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Si-" Kagome started to say but she heard Shippou sobbing and quickly went to his aid. Sango came along with her, on Shippou's other side. Kagome and Sango hugged him.

"What's wrong Shippou? Inuyasha didn't mean it," Kagome comforted.

"Yeah, you know Inuyasha never thinks before he talks!" Sango chuckled.

Shippou started to laugh a little too as he tried to stifle his cries. "Inuyasha's right for once! There is something else that's bothering me! But I just cant say it!" Shippou cried through his tears. Kagome and Sango gave a glance at eachother.

"I told you most of what Sutoso said b-but not all of it!"' Shippou sobbed.

"What else did he say?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Flashback mode:

_Shippou and Christine were playing tag outside. Chasing each other around and having a blast. Shippou got tagged by Christine and he started chasing after her. As Shippou was just about to tag her back she came to an abrupt stop. Shippou smashed into her back but Christine luckily stood her ground._

"_Sutoso...what are you doing here? I thought you were going hunting with you dad," Christine shakily said._

"_It got canceled because it's getting too dark. What do you think your doing?" a low voice asked._

_Shippou looked from behind Christine's back to reveal who was talking to her like that. Shuppou inwardly gasped. For the boy's age he was big. He had dark brown hair that was in a short ponytail and green eyes, much like the color of Shippous._

"_Umm...nothing. Why do you ask?" Christine did her best to try and hide Shippou. She was afraid of what would happen if Sutoso saw him. (A/N Shippou's kind of small so he fits behind her.) _

"_Because I see a tan tail behind you," Sutoso continued, "Christine Christine Christine. You should know better then to lie to me."_

_Shippou stepped from behind Chistine. Sutoso was much taller then him and more muscular. Shippou began to shiver, but he tried to push it to the side. Even though he was scared he didn't want to look like a coward._

"_Hi little kid. What's you name?" Sutoso taunted._

"_Shippou."_

"_So what are you doing with my girlfriend you twirp?" Sutoso asked._

"_I uh..uh." Shippou struggled for words._

_Sutoso started to laugh. He put his hand on his stomach. Emphasizing his laughing. "What a stupid demon! Thinking that he could take my girl! Ha!" Sutoso said while laughing._

_Shippou's eyes began to water. He wanted to say something but Sutoso was much bigger then he is. If he said the wrong thing he could be knocked back in time for all he knows. (A/N knocked back in time...haha sound familiar?)_

"_Hey! What's wrong with demons!?" Christine yelled. Shippou was shocked. Most people wouldn't stand up for a demon but she did._

_In a blink of an eye Sutoso stopped laughing and he gained his composure. "Why are you standing up for this-this thing?" he pointed towards Shippou._

"_He's not a thing! He's a person just like you and me," argued Chrisine._

"_No! He's a demon! His blood is tainted! What did he do to you to make you think differently?" Sutoso shot a deadly glare at Shippou._

"_I didn't do anything," Shippou defended himself._

"_Silence you beast! You have not a right to talk!" Sutoso screamed and Shippou became silent._

"_He really didn't do anything! We just played tag and that's it. Why would I lie to you?" Christine tried to cool him down._

"_Christine go back to your hut," Sutoso commanded._

"_But-"_

"_Go. Now!" he screamed._

_Christine looked at Shippou as if saying 'sorry. But there is nothing I could do.' And then Christine went to her hut slowly, leaving Shippou and Sutoso alone. Shippou started to shake. Sutoso pulled up his long sleeves and walked towards the awaiting Shippou._

_Shippou wanted to run bu he felt like his feet/paws were stuck to the ground. So all he could do is hope that Sutoso will show him some sign of mercy._

_Sutoso fast walked up to Shippou and pushed him hard onto the floor. "Oof!" Shippou said as his butt came in contact with the floor. Shippou felt like crying but he held it back with all of his might. He remembered Inuyasha telling him that men don't cry. No matter what._

_Shippou got off of his butt and Sutoso backed away. Sutoso picked up some rocks._

"_I never want to see you with Christine again. With tainted and disgusting blood like yours, your lucky that you're still alive. You should be dead. But I couldn't help but wonder.." Sutoso menacingly paced back and forth, his eyes on Shippou, "Where are your parents? That group you hang with are not even close to fox demons. Did you go crazy and kill them?"_

_That's it. Shippou began to ball out in tears. "You don't know what happened you idiot so shut up! Stop bothering me! I didn't do anything to you!" Shippou screamed._

_Sutoso was shocked for a second._

_But just a second._

"_How dare you talk to me like that you tainted animal! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, HELL!" and Sutoso began to throw big rocks at Shippou. Shippou began to run away crying. And Sutoso still threw rocks at him. And in the back round Shippou could hear laughing. He knew it was Sutoso. Laughing at him. And all Shippou could do is run._End Flashback Mode:

* * *

"A-a-and that's what happened," Shippou sobbed into Kagome's chest.

"Oh Shippou, I'm so sorry," Kagome had tears in her eyes. She felt so bad for the little kitsune. Everyone did. No person should have to go through that. It just wasn't fair.

"I should've killed the kid. He has no right to live after what he put Shippou through!" Inuyasha hit the floor, making the hut rumble a little.

"What a terrible kid. I mean why would he- how could he say something as evil like that!" Miroku stammered.

Shippou wiped his eyes with his paws," I don't even know what I did wrong. Christine and I were just playing tag and that's it. So what if she's a girl? It doesn't mean I like her because of it," Shippou explained.

"You didn't do anything wrong. That kid is messed up. Not you," Inuyasha said.

Shippou's eyes lit up as he heard Inuyasha say that.

"Reallyyyy?" Shippou asked. It's not so often that Inuyasha says that he isn't messed up. Actually never.

"I think I spoke too soon," Inuyasha said.

Everyone started to laugh a little.

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Yeah Sango?"

"I think you and I should talk to this kid and see what this is all about. I don't know about you but I don't trust the men to do this. If the do, I'm afraid that they might hurt the kid," Sango said.

"You read my mind Sango."

* * *

**Fact of The Chapter: Elephants are the only animals that can't jump.**

**Thanks for reading this and I thank everyone who has been supporting me and keeping with my stories. Its been more then 2 weeks since my last update! Sorry, I've been soo busy I spent 9 hours on one of my projects today and I'm happy to report- No more projects! So I'll probably be updating more quickly. I thought that I wasn't going to update in a while because something weird happened to my laptop too. I did an update and it like totally messed up my internet. I would be connected but the aol wouldn't work. But all of a sudden it started working and I was like yay! So i started writing more. And then it wouldn't work again. I don't know but now it seems normal and I hope it won't break again. But if that does happen I'll ask my aunt to come over and fix it so no worries! I'll find a way! But thank you everyone so much 4 everything! **


	9. Sutoso's Story

**Woo! Were going to get a snow storm! Hopefully no school! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Sutoso's Story**

The next day was colder then any other day so far. Winter was well on its way. Inuyasha & co were worried about leaving the village because of the weather. Soon enough, they knew that they would have to make their way to Kaede's. Even if the village was indeed in danger.

Shippou still wouldn't move that much. He was still upset about the whole ordeal. Whenever someone mentions his parents he gets upset. I mean, what would you do if you lost your parents?

Kagome looked at Shippou. She worried the most about the kit. She thought of him like her own son. Inuyasha was leaning of the wall like usual and Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku just walked through the mat, crossing his arms. "It's really starting to get cold out there," Miroku said.

"Yeah, I know. Were going to have to keep more firewood in here," Sango said.

"I hate the winter," Inuyasha growled.

Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because its too cold outside and that means that we can't search for the jewel shards. That's why!" Inuyasha screamed.

Everyone knew that he was right. If they searched for the jewel shards at this time of year they would all freeze. Well, maybe not Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala, since they were demons.

"I love snow," Kagoome said more to herself then anyone else.

"Why? It's such an inconvenience and the damn white stuff makes it harder to move around," stated Inuyasha.

"I like it because it's pretty. And also, you can do a lot of stuff with it. Like snowball fights, snow angels, and sledding," Kagome explained.

Everyone starred at her. "Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hm?"

"I know what a snowball fight is, but what's snow angels and sledding?" asked Sango.

"You don't know what those things are?!" Kagome screamed in astonishment.

"I never heard of it," commented Miroku.

"Me either," said the rest of the group.

'_How am I going to explain this?'_ Kagome thought.

Shippou hopped on Kagome's lap. He looked like he did before the whole Sutoso thing. "So what are those things Kagome?" Shippou asked.

How could Kagome say no? She couldn't.

"Well...um...it's hard to explain. A snow angel is when you lay down in snow and flap your arms like a bird. And you also move your feet in the same way. And then, when you get up it makes a form of a angel in the snow," Kagome showed them an example on the floor.

"Then what's sled-in?" Inuyasha asked, he too was curious.(A/N curiosity killed the dog :P)

"It's called sledding Inuyasha. But anyway, sledding is when you go on top of a big hill and you take something like a large pot. Then, you go in the pot, or whatever you want to use and slide down the hill. But sometimes, someone else needs to push you down the hill because its hard to push yourself," Kagome said.

"I want to do that!" Shippou screamed with excitement.

"Sounds like fun Lady Kagome. You must show us this sledding sometime," Miroku said.

"Definitely. Sounds like a good time," Sango agreed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha 'kehed.'

"Alright, I guess I could sometime. But we have to wait for it to snow. And a lot of snow. But the only problem is that I don't know what to use as a sled. I don't think there are any big pots around here," Kagome said.

"We'll find a way," said Sango.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't wait for it to snow now!" Shippou pounded the air with his fist.

* * *

Sango and Kagome at the Hot Springs:

"So Kagome, I've been wondering...how are we going to talk to Sutoso's parents? I just don't want to go to them and be like 'oh! Your son just called my friend a unpure demon and said that he shouldn't be alive because of it. And I almost forgot to tell you! He also blamed him for the reason of his parents death!'" Sango said sarcastically.

"You have a point. Well, one thing I know for sure is that we can't just let Sutoso get away with what he has done," Kagome said.

"I know. I mean who would say that to someone else. And especially someone like Shippou. He doesn't have one bad bone in his body!" said Sango.

"He has a bad bone for Inuyasha. Haha," Kagome laughed.

Sango began to laugh too, "yeah, that's right. Hey, what's going on with you and Inuyasha anyway?"

"What do you mean?!" Kagome face turned red.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sango teased.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. He is just a companion," Kagome said.

"Mhm. Like I haven't heard that one before," Sango said. She knew that something was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome. She sees the way he looks at her. With such protectiveness and admiration. Everyone knows that Inuyasha likes Kagome more then friends. All except one person who denies it. Kagome.

"Well what's going on between you and Miroku huh?!" Kagome teased back.

It was Sango's turn to blush now. "Uh! Now your not making any sense Kagome!?" Sango tried t hide her face under the water.

"Mhm...payback stinks doesn't it?" Kagome said.

"Uh..yeah. So seriously, what should we say to Sutoso's parents?" Sango asked.

"Trying to get off topic now are we?" Kagome asked.

"Seriously Kagome. What are we going to say," Sango said.

Kagome wasn't sure if his parents would actually believe them. I mean, who would want to believe that their son was racist? (A/N I guess it's called racism. Idk) For all she knew, his parents can accuse her of lying. But they had a right to know.

"I guess we just have to tell them the truth," Kagome said.

"But what if they don't believe us?" Sango questioned.

Kagome didn't know the answer to that but she knew that they had to try. Justice should be served. "We just have to go along with what happens. It's not like they are going to kill us or anything," Kagome stated.

"Yeah. And maybe Sutoso will apologize to Shippou and that would make Shippou feel a lot better," said Sango.

"We have to do this for Shippou. You in?" Kagome held out her hand.

"You can count on it," Sango shook Kagome's hand and then they returned to their places. Kagome and Sango began to wash their hair with Shampoo. "We have to hurry, before the guys come and get us," Sango said.

"Yeah," and then Kagome and Sango began to wash their hair faster. Thinking of what would happen if the guys came and got them.

What a nightmare that would be.

* * *

In the Hut (Before the Girls Arrive):

"So...Inuyasha," Miroku started.

"What you monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha saw a gleam in Miroku's eyes. Inuyasha was pretty sure about what Miroku wanted to talk about. '_Oh great. Another one of his lecher thoughts. If I know any better it's about Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"What's been going on with you and Kagome lately? She seems to be more _close_ to you," Miroku said.

"Yeah!" Shippou jumped in front of Inuyasha, "I thought it was just be but Miroku has been thinking the same thing. Just admit you love her!"

lets just say that jumping in front of Inuyasha was a bad idea for Shippou. Inuyasha punched Shippou in the head. Leaving, a red bump on the Kitsune's head. "Ouch! Inuyasha! Waa!" moaned Shippou.

"Be a man Shippou! Don't cry like little baby! And besides you both are wrong! There is no way that I am in love with Kagome! She's just a companion. And besides, she can sense the jewel shards so I need her. I don't know why she is getting close to me or whatever you idiots are assuming but I don't like her!" Inuyasha screamed and stood up.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha," Miroku taunted.

Shippou opened his mouth to say something but abruptly closed them. He learned from his mistakes and decided to not say anything else. He already had a headache.

"You guys are impossible!" Inuyasha ran outside.

Miroku and Shippou were left behind. They starred at each other.

"What a fool," Miroku said.

"Got that right," Shippou said.

"I can still hear you!" shouted an angry voice from outside of the hut. The recognized the voice to be Inuyasha.

That's when the girls came in the hut. "God, what is Inuyasha mad about now," Kagome asked.

"He's such a hot head sometimes," Sango said to herself.

Miroku and Shippou looked at each other once again.

"Nothing Kagome. Nothing at all," Miroku said. _'If Inuyasha really does like Kagome then he should tell her himself. She should only hear of it from him and him only.'_ Miroku thought.

* * *

When Inuyasha ran/hopped out of the Hut:

Inuyasha was trying to find somewhere to think. Inuyasha usually liked to hop on a high branch of a tree. But, he needed to find a nice and sturdy branch first. Inuyasha was absent mindedly looking for a nice tree though. His thoughts kept on wandering back to the girl who stole his heart. Kagome.

He doesn't even remember when he started liking her...he just did. But the sad thing is that she didn't even have to try to get him to like her. It's her personality that he liked the most. Her personality was so happy, pure, and bubbly. Whenever she walked into a room she would light it up. She could make the most depressed person in the world smile. He doesn't know how she does it but, she always does. That was just Kagome.

To add to that, Kagome was also very beautful. Her looks make every guy she comes in contact with, fall desperately in love with her. Kouga, Hojo, Akitoki Hojou, and now Inuyasha. Her luscious raven hair has grown longer since he met her. And her scent has become more strong. She smells like a lilly._'God how I love her scent. It always calms me down. And also, it assures me that she is here.'_ Inuyasha smiled at the thought of Kagome's scent filling his nostrils.

Inuyasha then found a nice tree and got on the highest branch. Sunset was coming soon and Inuyasha remembered what Kagome told him one day.

'_Kagome...why do you do this to me?'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

In the Hut:

"Sango. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" asked Kagome. Kagome began to walk outside.

"Sure Kagome," Sango followed Kagome outside. Far enough so that Shippou couldn't hear them.

Once Kagome thought that they have gone far enough she turned around. "Sango, I think we should talk to Sutoso's parents now. Before it gets too dark," said Kagome.

"I agree. But should we bring Shippou? Or should we just go alone?"

"Just leave him here. I think it might hurt him again if we bring him along with us. If they insist on him telling the story then we will just have to get him," Kagome said.

Kagome and Sango began to walk towards the other huts, looking for any sign of Sutoso. After ten minutes they did not have any luck. But, they saw Sakoro praying near some graves and decided to ask him.

"Hi Sakoro," Sango said.

Sakoro opened his eyes and turned around. "Oh hello girls! It's nice to see you again!"

"We have something to ask you," Sango said.

"Ah. I figured. So what is troubling you girls?" Sakoro asked.

Sango looked at Kagome, telling her to ask him. She knew what Sutoso looked like and she knew more about him then Sango did.

"Do you know a boy names Sutoso?" Kagome asked.

Sakoro put his hands to his chin in a thinking position. "Hmm...yes. I do recall his name. Why?"

"We need to find him. He did something bad to our companion Shippou, and we need to talk to him," Kagome said.

"What did he do to Shippou?" Sakoro asked.

"Well, Shippou is a fox demon and Sutoso called him some really bad names. And he also hit him and threw rocks at him. Shippou didn't do anything to hurt the kids feelings so we do not know why Sutoso would want to hurt Shippou. That's why we need to talk to his parents," explained Kagome.

"Oh, well that is going to be a problem," Sakoro's face grew sad.

"What? Why?" Sango stepped in.

"Sutoso's parents are both dead. They died about a year ago," Sakoro said.

"But how?" Kagome asked.

"Come, come. It is a long story and I want to have some warm tea. So let's go to my hut and share a drink shall we?" Sakoro offered.

"Sure," both girls replied.

* * *

At Sakoro's Hut:

Sakoro handed Kagome and Sango a hot glass of tea. They both took it and began drinking the substance inside of the glass.

"So Sakoro, can you please go on with the story?" Kagome asked.

Sakoro stopped sipping his drink and put his cup down. "Huh? What story?" he asked. (A/N ahh old people. Gotta love em right?)

"You know. The one about Sutoso's parents. That's why you invited us here," Sango said.

"Oh! Yes! I see. Please excuse an old man . My memory is not as good as it used to be," Sakoro apologized.

"So what happened to his parents?" Sango asked.

"Even though my memory is not as good as it used to be, I remember this memory as if it was just yesterday.."

* * *

Flashback Mode/ Sakoro telling the Story:

(Everything that Is unitalicized is Sakoro telling the story. Everything that is italicized is flashback mode.)

They were both demon slayers and were deeply in love. They already had Sutoso back then. His mom's name was Kira and his dad's name was Wilbur. (A/N weird name I know but I want to have some fun!)

Both of them were the best demon slayers in the whole village. They defeated every demon they came across! They were undefeatable! But then one day a cyclops demon came in our village and was attacking everything in sight. Kira and Wilbur were not the only demon slayers but they were by far the best. But I fear that this demon was far too strong for them to destroy.

_The Cyclops was destroying everything in sight. Villagers ran out of their houses. They were afraid that the demon would knock down their houses with them inside of it. Kira and Wilbur were in front of the demon, they're swords raised._

"_What do you want with us?" Wilbur asked._

"_Haha. What do you think I want? I am hungry and in need of food. Your blood smells delicious," The Cyclops licked his lips. (A/N in case you don't know a Cyclops is kind of like what Mike Lizouski is in Monsters Inc. A Cyclops has a round body with one huge eye. And of course, they have arms and legs too.)_

"_You will not touch any of us!" Kira screamed, throwing a Hiraikotsu at the demon. The Cyclops quickly dodged it._

"_Fools, you cannot easily defeat me!" The Cyclops eyes grew green. A green light shot out of his eyes and towards the group of demon slayers._

"_Retreat!" Wilbur called._

_The demon slayers swiftly moved out of the way. Only a few were caught in the blast. The ones that were caught in the blast turned into ash._

"_Mom! Dad!" A little boy ran towards Kira and Wilbur. He had brown hair and green eyes. (Sound familiar?)_

"_Sutoso stay away!" Wilbur screamed. But the boy acted like he hadn't even heard him and kept on running towards them. And then, the boy felt as if he was flying. He looked around and realized that the Cyclops had picked him up._

"_Sutoso! Put him down you monster! He didn't do anything to you! He's just a boy!" Kira yelled._

"_Mom! Dad! Help me!" Sutoso pleaded._

"_Hang on kiddo!" Wilbur called._

"_Hehe. So this is your son as I presumed. If you attack me I will kill him. And don't think I won't because I will. I have not a care in the world." The Cyclops clutched his fists together making Sutoso scream in pain "Ahhh1" he screamed and fell unconscious._

"_Don't hurt him! Please! I'll do anything!" Kira begged. _

"_Anything you say? Well I have a deal for you. If you come freely with me. I will return your son. And if you don't..lets just say you will never see him again," The Cyclops bargained. _

"_Never! We will not give up!" Wilbur called. He and Kira charged at The Cyclops. Kira jumped and sliced her sword across his stomach. Wilbur threw his Hiraikotsu at him. The Cyclops moved out of the way. But then, the Hiraikotsu came back and hit the back of his legs, making him fall backwards. He dropped Sutoso when he fell. Sutoso was laying down a few feet away from the Cyclops' hand._

"_Sutoso! Kira called, she ran towards him. Wilbur ran to The Cyclops and dug his knife into his stomach._

_The Cyclops grunted as it fell limp._

"_Sutoso! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Kira cried. Wilbur went to her side immediately. He checked Sutoso's pulse. "He's still breathing. He just got knocked unconscious. He's going to be alright," Wilbur soothingly told Kira. Wilbur pulled Kira to him and she sobbed into his shirt._

"_I just wish that there was a place that we could live in peace. With no fighting or anything. I just don't want to fight anymore," Kira sobbed._

"_I know. Maybe someday that will be possible," he whispered._

"_Mom...?" Sutoso whispered weakily._

_Kira immediately let go of Wilbur, to look at her son. "Yes... I'm right here," Kira said. She rubbed Sutoso's cheek with the back of her hand. _

"_Were all safe now.." Kira said._

_But what they didn't know is that the Cyclops demon was not dead. The Cyclops awoken without anyone seeing. He took Kira and Wilbur in each of his hands. "Mom! Dad! Put them down!" Sutoso cried._

"_Please don't hurt them! They're all I have!" Sutoso yelled._

"_Too bad. I'm hungry!" The Cyclops screamed and with the back of one hand that held Wilbur, hit Sutoso in the stomach. The hit made Sutoso fall backwards and knock unconscious again. The other demon slayers tried to attack the Cyclops, but the Cyclops ran away...with Kira and Wilbur in his hands. The last words that were heard of them were "Take care of Sutoso!" yelled by Kira. (A/N if you're wondering why they didn't fight back it was because when he picked them up, they did not have their weapons on them. They put them down on their way to make sure Sutoso was alright when he got knocked unconscious the first time.)_

The next day, the men in our village went to try and find Wilbur and Kira. But, it wasn't until the next week that we found their remains. We only found the bones of their body though. The demon had eaten them. We were always wondering why he has not come back but no one could ever figure that out. He just..never returned. But, our slayers have been working extra hard to make sure that that will never happen again.

* * *

End Flashback Mode:

"So what happened to Sutoso, since his parents died?" Kagome asked.

"He woke up the next day. He took the death of his parents rather harshly. He blames it on himself. He always says that if he hadn't gotten in the way in the first place, that they would still be alive. For a while he went into a depression. He did not believe that they were dead. He would sit by the forest dusk till dawn waiting for them to return. Even when we told him we found the remains he failed to believe that it was their bones. But luckily, he stopped waiting at the forest after 2 weeks of doing so," Sakoro explained.

"Does he still believe that it is his fault?Kagome asked.

"We know not of what he believes. As you saw he turned into somewhat of a bully. He takes out his hurt by bulling other people. But he probably does believe that it is his fault. Everyone tries to talk to him about it but he just ends up getting mad or he just walks away," said Sakoro.

"Who took him in?" asked Sango. She knew what it felt like to be alone in the world. Her whole village has been killed and she was the only survivor. She had to fend for herself because no one was there for her.

"There is an orphanage in this village and they took him in, so he was never alone. And if he had no where to go he could of came here with me. No way am I going to let him go on his own. I'd rather die then let that happen to anyone," Sakoro yelled. He was disgusted at the thought of someone being alone. It just sounded so...lonely and cruel. Everyone should have a place to stay.

"That..means a lot," Sango said.

"Sango..." Kagome said,

"No Kagome. It's okay. I'm not alone anymore. I have you, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kilala, Inuyasha, and Miroku now so I'm not alone. I feel that I will never be alone again," Sango smiled at the thought. She remembered what it felt like to be alone. Not knowing where to go. Who to go to. What to do. It was a terrible experience. One that she never wanted to go through again.

"So where is this orphanage?"Kagome asked. She wanted to talk to Sutoso. She knew the kid was having a hard time but she wanted to tell him that it was wrong to take it all out on Shippou.

"It is to the left of my hut. It's about a minute and a half walk. It's a big hut filled with about ten children. It stands out so you probably won't miss it," Sakoro explained.

"Well thank you Sakoro. We should get going now," Kagome stood up and hugged Sakoro.

"Thank you so much," Sango said and hugged him too.

Sakoro returned both of their hugs. "The pleasure is mine. Please! Stop by here anytime! I enjoy talking to you two youngsters!" Sakoro said.

"We will, promise," Sango said. Her and Kagome both waved goodbye to Sakoro and were going to go to the orphanage. But, they realized that it was getting very dark, so they decided to go back to their hut.

* * *

At The Hut:

Kagome and Sango just walked in. Inuyasha was back from where he was before. Dinner was on the fire. Tonight's meal was a rabbit...yum. When it was ready, they all got a piece and they sat down around the fire to eat it.

"So Kagome and Sango where have you been?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's ears moved in the direction of Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango shared a look.

"We were just wandering around. We bumped into Sakoro and we began talking to him. That's about it," Sango answered the Houshi.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Inuyasha asked. Of course, he wanted to know if any new news about the shikon shards was available.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed.

'Slam!' "Ah! Kagome! What the hell?" Inuyasha said into the wooden floor.

"Quit being so nosey! If it's anything you should know about we would've told you by now!" Kagome said.

"Damn wench. Can't wait until I'm finally free of this damn necklace," grunted Inuyasha.

"What did you say!?" screamed Kagome.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha shrunk was the nicest person ever but when she was mean stay away.

'_She's scary when she's angry. Good thing that I'm too cute to get angry at.'_ Shippou thought.

* * *

When Everyone is Sleeping:

Everyone was asleep. But one person. To be more descriptive, one girl. Kagome couldn't sleep. She didn't know what to say to Sutoso tomorrow. She didn't want to upset the kid. She just wanted to help him. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to him.

'_What should I say at first when I see him? "Hi, I just came to talk to you about what you said to my friend Shippou the other day! I won't hurt you!" Ugh. That sounds really bad. How about, "Hola! Mi llamo es Kagome! Como estas?" Heh..yeah right. But I would like to see the look on his face though...I wonder if the people in this time even know what Spanish is. Sutoso will probably think I am crazy if I said that to him. I guess I will just have to say what comes to mind when I get there..._

Kagome tossed and turned for about fifteen minutes. She started to get angry. She bolted into an upright position. Luckily, she didn't wake up Inuyasha. '_Ugh! I can't get to sleep! One more thing is bothering me.'_ Kagome felt as if she should go talk to Sutoso alone. Without Sango. She just felt like two is a big number. She wanted Sango there but then, she wanted to talk to Sutoso alone. She didn't want more pressure to be on Sutoso. She felt as if this was something that she had to do on her own. _' I have an idea! How about I go without telling Sango in the morning? I just say that I am going out for a morning stroll alone. Yeah! I can do that! No one will even know where I am going and what I am up to! Perfect.'_ Kagome laid back down and tried to go to sleep again. This time, she did not fail.

* * *

**Fact of The Chapter: You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching television.**

**Wow I wrote 12 pages in 2 days. That's good! My English teacher would be so proud of me if I told her! Oh and we got the day of school off and the next day, we got a 2 hour delay opening!. (I mentioned the snow in the bold in the beginning of this chapter) Hope you liked this chapter because I put a lot of thought and time into it! R&R!**


	10. Naraku's Castle

**Emywemy999 I read your review and I am cutting down on Inuyasha calling Kagome a "wench." I want to say thank you for that because I didn't notice how often I was saying it and I reread most of my story and I do say it a lot. I am going to go back to all of my other chapters and fix that up because it is annoying. (I am also going to revise a little) So thanks for the feedback! Also, thank you everyone else for your reviews too! I enjoy reading them and please pm me, I would like to get to know everyone better and stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Naraku's Castle**

The clouds were the color of a dark and tainted aroma of death was everywhere. The grass that laid on the floor was dead. Showing a color of gray on the ground. A pink barrier surrounded this ominous is where Naraku resided.

A guy with black hair walked through the barrier. On his forehead, laid a blue diamond pendant. It was glowing as he walked through the barrier. When he got on the other side the pendant dulled to a dark blue. He ran towards the castle.

He walked inside, his blue eyes scanning the newly formed castle. He walked down the hallway. He turned into a right corridor and stopped at a door that was to his right. He walked inside of it.

"Tasuki. I see that you have arrived," a voice called.

Tasuki looked around the room. He couldn't find where the voice was coming from but he was positive of who the voice belonged to. "Yes Naraku. You called me here," Tasuki answered.

From the corner of the room Naraku sat against the wall. Tasuki looked at him. He was sure that he wasn't there before.

"Yes I did. I have a mission for you," Naraku said.

"What is it?" Tasuki nodded.

"Kanna showed me that you have met Inuyasha and the others," said Naraku.

"You mean the hanyou, miko, priest, and demon slayer?" asked Tasuki.

"Kukuku. Yes. There is a reason that I sent you to that village in the first place. I knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were near that particular village. So I sent you there. Knowing the sweet and naive Kagome,if she knew that somebody was in danger she would rush to them and try to help," Naraku chuckled.

"Then why did you tell me to make Naomi fall in love with me? She seems to have nothing to do with this," Tasuki questioned.

"It's all part of the plan. You mustn't worry about it. All you should do is follow my orders," Naraku said. Naraku walked over to where Tasuki was standing and went in front of him.

"Will you do what I say with no doubt?" Naraku asked.

Tasuki bowed before Naraku, "Yes my lord, whatever you say."

Naraku went into his shirt and pulled out a tainted and almost complete shikon no tama. Only a few shards were missing. Naraku took it into his palm and closed his palm. A black light came from his hands. And then, he opened his hand, revealing what is inside.

One shard of the shikon no tama sat next to the almost full shikon no tama. Naraku put the bigger part of the shinkon no tama in his shirt. Leaving one shard in his outstretched hand.

"Tasuki. I will place this tainted shard inside of your body. You will not be like Kohaku. you are a weather demon. Therefor, I can not erase your memory like Kohaku. Unless of course, I really want to. But you have proven to me that you are loyal and trustworthy. Do not weaken that trust Tasuki," Naraku closed his hand.

"Why must you do that? Am I not capable of destroying Inuyasha and Kagome?" Tasuki asked.

"Fool! Don't you see? The shikon no tama is very powerful. It will do more then just double your powers. With this, you can defeat Inuyasha, Kagome, and the whole village with one whip of your arm!" Naraku shouted.

Tasuki's eyes showed signs of regret. He did not know much of the shikon no tama. But something felt wrong about it. He wanted to follow Naraku's orders but he did not want to lose his self in the process of it.

"Tasuki! Pay attention! I will place the shard into your heart," Naraku said. He held in the shard in his fingers, holding it in front of Tasuki so he could get a good look at it.

Tasuki closed his eyes as the shikon shard neared. Naraku pushed the shard into his heart. A black light came from the descending shikon no screamed. His demon blood boiling with heat. Naraku held onto Tasuki's back because Tasuki was trying to move away from the shard.

Tasuki felt like he was on fire. His whole body being burned into a crisp. He was pulsing furiously. 'Buh bum buh bum buh bum.' "Ah!!!!!" he screamed, throwing his head backwards. His eyes turned red and his hair grew long. His claws and size doubled. "_What's happening to me!? I can't think..I- I'm losing myself! No I can't! I must win! Must-! No..."_ Tasuki felt his inner self become unconscious.

Naraku released Tasuki. "Kukuku...very good Tasuki. Very good. Now do what I say and exactly as I say it," he said.

"Yes master. As you wish," the new Tasuki said.

Naraku turned around and sat on a throne like chair. "It's time to finally destroy Inuyasha and Kagome," Naraku grinned.

* * *

In The Morning:

It was about 10 in the morning and Kagome had just woken up. When she woke up, she saw Sango by the fire cooking a meal. She figured that it was breakfast in the pot that Sango was cooking. She sat up. "Kagome you're up!" Shippou jumped on Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Yeah. I'm still a little tired though," Kagome stretched both of her arms and yawned.

Noticing Shippou's outburst, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Also realizing that she has awoken.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango said.

"Morning Lady Kagome," said Miroku.

"Keh!" snorted.

"Mornin' guys. When did all of you wake up? I'm not really late or anything right?" Kagome asked.

"No. We all just woke up about 5 minutes ago. And besides, we need a lot of rest," Sango stated.

"Ok. Good," Kagome sat next to the fire.

Miroku has smelled the sweet aroma of the food and also sat next to the fire. "Sango, what are we having? It smells really good!" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, "it's a family recipe. It was my villages favorite before Naraku came and..you know."

Inuyasha also smelled the food and came near the fire. A little bit of drool came out of the corner of his mouth, (A/N what a dog!) "What's in this thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, it's mostly made of vegetables. But some things in it are oil, garlic, carrots, potatoes, green beans, corn without the kernels, black pepper, and some other stuff," Sango replied stirring her soup.

"Where the hell did you get all of that stuff from?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at the soup and it was a red color.

"I don't know but I found it in the pots in this room. Fortunately, everything I needed to make my soup was here and I made it,"Sango said.

"Well it smells great! I can't wait to try it!" Shippou cheered.

"Yeah. It sounds great Sango. And I've been getting sick of having ramen all of the time," commented Kagome. By the looks of the faces around the fire, everyone but Inuyasha seemed to agree.

"How can you get sick of ramen!?" yelled Inuyasha

"Well, after having it every single day you kinda get sick of it. How can you NOT be sick of ramen?" Kagome asked.

"It's the best thing ever made, that's how!" Inuyasha said. This resulted in a giggle from everyone in the room.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha," Kagome said.

* * *

After Sango's Soup:

The whole room was silent. They were all so full from all of the soup that they had consumed. There was no soup left. Not even a drop was left in the bowl. Inuyasha made sure of that.

"Sango..that was delicious!" Shippou rubbed his round and full tummy.

"I agree Sango. Feel free to make that whenever you want," Miroku said.

"Same here," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha just shook his head as if saying "yes I agree."He would of said something but he ate at least 5 cups of the soup and he also licked the bowl clean.

"Thanks guys. I'll make it another time. But not every day like ramen because after a while you get sick of it," Sango said. Sango only ate a cup of her soup. She already had it before at her village so she wanted her friends to have more of it since it was their first time eating it. Her and Kagome seemed to be the only ones who weren't sick to their stomachs.

"Well since everyone is laying around I think I am going to go and take a walk alone!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was about to say no but his stomach stopped him. He didn't even want to move an inch. Never the less talk to someone.

"Ok Kagome, see you when you get back," Sango said.

Kagome walked outside of the hut. She began to make her way to Sakoro's hut. When she got there she turned to her right. (A/N I said that it was to the left of Sakoro's hut but that was when they were in the hut. So it's opposite. Hope that makes some sense)

'_Sakoro said that it was a minute and a half walk so I should be able to see it anytime now,'_ Kagome thought. After a minute of walking she saw the rather large orphanage. Sakoro was right, it was flooded with children playing outside even though it was pretty early.

She a group of kids playing with a ball and some were playing tag. She figured that they learned from Shippou since it was a future game. She doubted that tag was that old! Two people stood outside of where the games were being played. They adults were watching the kids play._ 'I guess it's kind of like counselors.' _

She looked around at all of the kids. She didn't see Sutoso anywhere. She walked to the counselors. One was a male and the other was a female. "Good morning," the woman said to Kagome.

"Good morning," Kagome replied.

The man took a glance at the children and looked back at Kagome. "So what can we do for you?" he asked.

"Do you guys know anyone by the name of Sutoso?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we do. Why?" the man asked.

Kagome thought her words over carefully. She didn't want to have a bad first impression. If that happened then she doubt that she would be able to talk to Sutoso alone. "I need to speak to him alone for a minute. He did something not so great to my son. I want to consult him about it," Kagome said.

The man and woman looked at each other. They both nodded in agreement.

"He's at it again," the woman said to the man.

"It seems like it," he replied. He turned to Kagome, "you see, Sutoso is a loving boy but..since the incident he isn't as friendly as he used to be. You may talk to him but you have to be in our eyesight. We trust you but it's the rules."

'Okay. Sounds good to me. I'm not going to yell at him or anything. Promise. I just want to see what's up," Kagome said.

"Alright. I will go and get him," the woman started walking inside of the hut. But, she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, my name is Nasuka and his name is Hiromi," she said.

"Hi, Nasuka and Hiromi! My name is Kagome," Kagome shook Hiromi's hand. Nasuka went inside of the hut.

Kagome heard Nasuka fighting with someone inside of the hut. She figured it to be Sutoso. Then, she heard banging on a door and more screams coming from Nasuka.

"Hiromi! Come in here please! We have a problem!" Nasuka called from inside of the hut.

"Coming! Kagome, come with us," Hiromi said. He and Kagome entered the hut. They found Nasuka standing in front of a locked door.

"He won't come out," Nasuka told Hiromi.

Hiromi walked to the door and started to knock on the door. "Sutoso! Unlock this door please!" he screamed at the locked door.

"No!" Sutoso screamed back.

"Why not?" Hiromi said.

"You guys just don't understand!" Sutoso said.

"Don't understand what?" Nasuka asked. She started to calm down because she realized that yelling isn't going to solve anything.

"Everything! You don't know what it's like to lose everyone you care about in one whole day! It was all my fault! If I just didn't...UGH! Just leave me alone!" Sutoso yelled.

Kagome went in front of the door.

"Hey Sutoso! You aren't the only one that has ever lose somebody that you cared about! Remember that kid Shippou? He lost his parents too! And that demon slayer. She lost her whole village! Inuyasha and Miroku lost their parents too so you're not alone!" Kagome screamed. She was surprised at herself. She did not intent to yell at Sutoso. But, her friends went through so much turmoil that she couldn't take it.

Sutoso didn't say anything back. It was silent. And then, the door opened. Revealing a tear struck Sutoso.

Nasuka ran to Sutoso and hugged him. "Sutoso..are you okay?" she said.

He gave her a small hug back, "I'm better."

After Nasuka's hug, Hiromi went to Sutoso and ruffled his hair around. He got on his knees to be the same height as Sutoso. "This girl Kagome has came here to talk to you. Do you want to do that?" he asked.

Sutoso looked at Kagome.

"Yes. I do," Sutoso replied.

"Alright Kagome. He's all yours," Hiromi gave Sutoso a push near Kagome.

"Hi Sutoso. I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome said and extended her hand and Sutoso shook it.

"I'm Sutoso," he said.

"Thank you Nasuka and Hiromi, for letting me see him," Kagome said.

"It's no problem at all! Just remember, you have to be in our eyesight," Nasuka said.

"I know. You can trust me. Come on Sutoso," Kagome walked outside and about twenty feet away from the other children. Sutoso was following her the entire way. Kagome sat down and so did Sutoso. They were facing away from the playing children and facing the woods.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kagome?" Sutoso asked once he sat down.

"Do you remember that fox demon Shippou?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I remember you and that scary guy too," Sutoso cowered at the memory of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can be scary sometmes. But he just took what you said offensively. He despises people that hate other people because of what they are,"Kagome said.

Kagome saw that Sutoso was a little confused so she continued, "when he was little he was always picked on for being a half demon. No one treated him like everyone else. He was the outcast. Sutoso, it's not fair to not like someone because they are half demon, quarter demon, or whatever else. You should treat them based on who they are and not what they are."

"But demons are evil! They took my mommy and daddy away from me! They did nothing to deserve that! They were trying to protect me and the other villagers!" Sutoso raised his voice.

Kagome felt bad for him. She never knew what it was like to lose everyone that they cared about. Her whole family was alive in her era. But, she thought of what it was like to lose Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippou. Her heart broke at the thought of it.

"I know. And I also know that I don't know what it feels like to lose everyone that you care for. But, you shouldn't take it out on other kids Sutoso. It's not fair to them. Not all demons are evil and Shippou didn't do anything to you to make you hate him," Kagome said.

"He was playing with Christine!" he yelled.

"Shippou told you that nothing was going on between them. They were just playing games," said Kagome.

Sutoso thought about it. After a minute he looked at Kagome. His eyes said everything. He felt guilty. He realized that what he did to Shippou was wrong. He didn't know how to fix it.

"Kagome...you're right. But how do I fix this mess?" Sutoso asked.

Kagome stood up and wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt. "How about you start by apologizing to Shippou?" she asked.

Sutoso also stood up, "if you think it's the right thing to do.."

Kagome held Sutoso's hand.

"I know it is."

* * *

With Sango:

(This takes place right after Kagome left.)

After Kagome left the hut, Sango went outside of the hut too. She sat down and looked at the direction in which Kagome left off to. _'That's the way to Sakoro's hut..she wouldn't..it's Kagome! She would never do that!'_ Sango vanquished those thoughts from her head as soon as they came in. Kagome was her best friend/sister. Kagome wouldn't do anything without telling her.

She hear the door mat rustle behind her. She looked behind her and saw Miroku coming outside of the hut, clutching his full stomach.

"Sango, what are you doing out here?" Miroku asked and sat next to Sango.

"Thinking," Sango said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just a silly thought that came to me but its really nothing," Sango said.

"Okay. Well, do you want to talk about anything else?" asked Miroku.

"Actually...yes," Sango blushed.

Miroku turned his body so that he was completely facing her. "What is it Sango?"

"Miroku..do you want to marry me?" Sango asked.

Miroku was shocked. Not only because the question was random but the question itself shocked him the most.

"W-what?! Of course I do Sango! Why do you doubt me?" Miroku stammered.

"I don't know. It's just that you always grope me and go behind my back for other women. I don't really know anymore what your intentions are.." Sango said.

Miroku took her hands in his masculine ones. "Sango. I don't know how many times that I am going to have to say this but, you're the only one I want. I was raised womanizing and it's a bad habit. I haven't even womanized in a while. I'm trying..I really am," Miroku said.

"I know but-" Sango was cut off.

Before she could say anything else Miroku silenced her..by kissing her. He wanted her to know that she was the only one that he heart desired for. That she was the only one for him.

Sango broke away from the kiss. Not only was she red, but she was confused and taken by surprise. "Miroku..really?" Sango needed to be assured that this wasn't a one day thing.

"Yes. Sango..I love you," Miroku said.

Sango embraced him. "I love you too,"she whispered in his ear.

Miroku put his hands through her hair in a soothing motion. And then, Sango knew for a fact that she was never going to be alone again.

* * *

**Fact of The Chapter: When licking a stamp you consume 1/10th of a calorie.**

**I wasn't going to write when Sutoso came out of the closet. (no perverted thoughts)** **But! I didn't want to be that mean so I wrote the rest of it. I'm actually not that crazy for this chapter. I had to drag myself through this chapter. Literally. Sorry, but I ran out of ideas so I had to stop it there. So, Review plz!**


End file.
